


Damnation of V

by sissannis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hermione Time Travel, M/M, Sirimione - Freeform, The Marauders - Freeform, Time Travel, the tonks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissannis/pseuds/sissannis
Summary: This is not the future that they were fighting for. The Light won the war but at what cost? Not this. Therefore, a team of five Unspeakables work hard on finding the solution and finally they found a way to fix it. The Time Portal.





	1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Prologue**

**A moment of Silence**

**.**

* * *

Hogwarts

2 May 1998

.

"I've had enough trouble for a lifetime," said Harry tiredly but a small smile could be seen morphed on to his face. Hermione couldn't hold her joyous laughter anymore and Harry followed her lead. Both of them laughed heartily whilst Ron seemed taken aback.

"Uhm... Why are we laughing?" Ron sounded confused and yet, a grin slowly crept its way to his face. Harry pulled him into a tight embrace as he joined their laugh-fest. Hermione invited herself and hugged both of them, her arms obviously was too short to wrap both of her best friends. Harry and Ron tucked her in and three of them made a circle.

"We won, Won-Won!" Ron scowled at Harry for using his corny nickname.

"Bugger off!" Ron argued yet he tightened his hold on Harry and Hermione. The trio let out a very hysterical laugh. They still couldn't believe it. These whole seven years of fighting, of suriving, of sticking together, they managed it all. They did it. They really did it.

"Guys, I was wondering if Kreacher could bring us sandwich."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was planning to start this story after I'm done with Before They Met. But, I just want to post something special on my birthday.
> 
> 8 September 2017
> 
> So here is it. I can't help it! Time-travel story is very tempting! x


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hullo! This is my second series and I love time-travel fic so I promised myself that one day I'd write one too. and Voila! I'm very anxious yet very excited for this story! it has been in my draft since July! Oh, I must warn you English is not my first language so grammar mistakes are bound to happen.
> 
> Do leave your reviews of encouragement or of any improvement needed. I'm open to constructive reviews. Thank you for reading my first time-travel fic! I love all of you! x

 

.

* * *

 

.

**i**

**Time Is Running Out**

.

* * *

 

.

1215 hours

2 May 2002

Department of Mysteries

.

She took a last long drag before she vanished her fag wandlessly, leaving no residue ashes and smokes.

"Hermes!" A woman in black hooded robe called her.

Seeing the frowning lips, Hermes straightened her body and righted her hood, ensuring her curls hidden behind them from eyes that the new woman's yell had attracted.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No smoking at your workplace!" She huffed.

"Sorry, Moon. Pretty nervous for today. Excited! But, nervous. Especially nervous. Very much so nervous," Hermes started to blabber.

"I can see that," Moon sighed and walked to stand beside her blabbering friend and took her hand, "Come on. We have place to go."

"Yeah. Thanks, Moon," she said gratefully, "And by the way, I won't smoke here again. Promise."

"You've been promising for almost two years, love. i've lost hope!" Moon flapped her free hand exasperatedly, knowing too well that her promise was meant to be broken.

They walked side by side silently, only accompanied by the clanking noise of her heels hitting on the black tiles. It echoed the dimly-lit corridor ー which connected to more than the five knobless doors.

"You know," Hermes' voice broke their reverie, "I'll miss this."

Moon stopped walking and as their hands were still entwined together, Hermes was suddenly jerked to halt. She looked at Moon inquiringly.

"You still can say no," Moon mumbled.

It was dark, and their only source of light was the floating blue flame that had been placed quite further apart from each other along the corridor. Yet, the flame was enough to be reflected enticingly in Moon's blue-silverly eyes.

"You know I have to do this. We have to do this," she tightened her grip on Moon's hand.

"Why can't we just send Unspeakable Seal? He's our senior. He did the 24-hours crossing. He can easily ace this," Moon squeezed her hand back.

Hermes couldn't stop herself from letting out an amused laugh. Seal was their senior, had been one of the best Unspeakable since 1996. Whilst both her and Moon had only joined for two years as it was on their official record, and one year under the radar before they'd registered.

Once she has came down from her high, she cleared her throat at Moon's annoyed face, and said, "Well, not to brag, but, we both know I am better than Seal," she let out traces of what was left of her previous laughter, "And we both know that I know this project best. For Merlin's sake, we've worked on this for almost three years!"

"Yes! And we've lost Nerve just last year!" Moon countered.

Hermes looked up to the seemingly endless pitch-black ceiling, and sent her silent prayer for Nerve's safety ー wherever he was ー to all the deities above.

"Don't do that," she said half-begged.

"It's the truth, Hermes. Accept it. We lost him! This project couldn't take that much of magic. For all we know, he could be stranded in Time Space instead of 1977!

"Time Space is noiseless and endless. It'll drive you mad, pulling out all of your sanity just like Dementor, but in a much slower manner, way slower. You'd wish for death," she calmed down and continued softly, "And you can't even have that. You _don't_ die, Hermes."

"You know, we never actually tried the Killing Curseー" she couldn't finish her sentence as Moon's pale palm made contact with her cheek. It stung.

"Don't you dare," Moon warned her.

" _What_ I'm trying to say is," she rubbed her reddening face, "If, _if_ , I ever stuck in the void, I'll try the Killing Curse on me."

She recognized the guilty look on Moon's face and Hermes tried her best to pushed down the grin that almost made its way to her face. Almost.

"Stop being a jerk," Moon said, clearly noticing the slight upturn of her corner mouth, "I'm sorry for slapping you." She held her hand back to continue their walk. "There's nothing I can do to stop you, isn't there?"

Hermes stared straight forward. "None."

She wasn't looking, but, she could perfectly picture Moon's relented face.

It was a crazy project, she admitted. Creating a magical Time Portal that could send a person to cross time, The Crossing as they called it, was created by their group, led by Unspeakable Seal. A set of ancient magic that she'd found back in 1999.

Thry stopped in front of a knobless red door. She was about to tap her wand on it but Moon grabbed her wrist and put on a gold bangle.

"Moon?"

"Antipodean Opaleye," Moon answered as she locked another one around the same wrist.

"Why dragon scale, Moon? When did you have the time to find one?" Hermes ran her thumb on the beautiful shimmering scale.

"Charlie helped me. You are too feisty for crystals, Hermes. The crystals told me they couldn't match their energy with you," Moon sighed.

"How's Charlie? Is he still helping Bill cleaning the new safe house?" Hermes stressed on the word cleaning. It was one of the procedure to clean any newly-found possible safe house from dark curses and putting up the needed wards before they started moving fugitives in.

"He's alright. He looked tired though. Bill asked him to find a curse breaker, or at least, someone who has vast knowledge of dark curses. It will take them maybe one full month just to clean that place, if it's only the two of them. It's massive. The new house has twelve bedrooms."

"A mansion?"

"A manor. It's somewhere around the outskirt of Rothbury."

Hermione hummed thoughtfully. "Ask Theo to join them."

"But I thought Theo has his Auror's mission?"

"He finished yesterday. He already gave me the full report of it. Rounding up criminal wizards and witches is so much harder than those criminals in Muggle's tv show!"

Moon nodded. "Noted."

"This dragon scale is just too pretty, Moon. Thank you." Hermes hugged her.

"Antipodean Opaleye fits you just perfectly well. The most beautiful dragon for the most beautiful woman I know," said Moon as she buried herself deeper into her embrace. Sombrely, she continued, "They work like deluminator. They'll help you find your way so you won't ever get lost without me around you anymore."

Hermes peeked at her from behind her hood and she could see Moon's tears ready to make its appearance. She felt a prick at the corner of her own eyes.

Moon refocused on the knobless red door and took out her wand, tapping it on the door twice. The door vibrated as it recognized her magic and disappeared only to reappear right after both Unspeakables walked into what they called the Red Chamber.

Hermes nodded her head to Unspeakable Vigil ー guardian of said room ー only to be met by his flared nostrils. Why is he always sour?

"This room has no windows, no doors; nothing, Hermes. Of course he'd be moody. I would be, too, if I had to work in this red box everyday," Moon answered her thought.

It was frightening how Moon always seemed to know what she was thinking. Moon didn't learn Occlumency. She was just too much of an observant. A seer, she dared to say. She was no believer, but Moon? She believed Moon. She had stopped counting the times when her and the team, saved by Moon's offhanded-like comments.

_"Don't you think his hair is a different shade of red today? Yesterday it looked like wine red. Today it looks like the first day of menstruation blood red."_

_"The thing seems a bit too woozy to fly."_

_"Even Warksprut wouldn't drink from that waterfall."_

She asked her once, if there was any seer in her family, or anyone close to that ability. Moon had shook her head and told her it was all about reading Nargles and Warksrputs and Heliopath and whatever unknown magical creatures that apparently only had been seen by her and her father.

She remembered last year, when she was getting ready for a mission at Arendelle the next morning, Moon had furrowed her eyebrows and kept pulling the hem of her sleeve, muttering, " _Tomorrow seems like the best day to lie in."_

She'd pulled her sleeve back and gave Moon's her assurance, promising that she would be careful and would be back before midnight.

.

ーーー

_2152 hours_

_January 2001_

_North Mountain of Arendelle_

_._

_"Shame. Shame that you're strong-willed. Shame that you're fighting the spell. Shame that you lived. Oh, you poor soul. You should've been better off dead. Now, you'd regret it that you lived. You'd watch everyone, each one of your family, each one of your friends, withering away with old age, but you, you'll stay and watch them die, one by one."_

_The witch with her snow-coloured hair, looked dreamily at the other aurors, but her eyes were unseeing as she whispered._

_"She filled with poison but blessed with beauty and rage."_

_ーーー_

.

Hermione shook the memory away and clutched on the pack of Marlboro in her pocket. It was a memory of when she had lost part of herself. She closed her eyes and practised slow breathing to calm her nerve. She opened her eyes and realized Moon was talking to her the whole time.

Hermione studied her companion. She had change a lot since the Great Battle of Hogwarts. All of them had. Sure they won against the vilest wizard of all time, sure the Chosen One lived, but everything was too late. Blood supremacists had made their comeback. Hence, the world they lived in now were just a massive area of deadly landmines for Half-bloods and Mudbloods. This was the world that they wanted to save, the world that they would bet their life on, the world that they wanted to never be a part of.

This was not supposed to be their future.

Moon left Hermes' side and Accio'ed a scroll skillfully without a wand.

"The Crossing," Moon airy voice filled the room.

Hermes kept her eyes on her best friend. "Come with me," she blurted out.

Moon looked at her with wide eyes.

"Moon ー "

"I can't go, Hermes." Moon shook her head, her lower lips quivered as she was holding back her tears.

Hermes knew she was being brave. Moon was never good at being separated from her friends since the war ended. She always needed that assurance, that comfort that she was alright, that she was safe, that she was not alone in this war.

"I can't go with you, Hermes," she continued, but this time, she sounded more confident. "We need someone here to guard this magical portal, to make sure no one interrupts your crossing for at least two hours."

Hermes looked lost. Now that the time to leave came, she realized she didn't want to leave her friend alone. She herself didn't want to be alone. But that was selfish of her. For all she knew, she might dragged her to space oblivion and she wouldn't want that for Moon.

"Yeah. Of course. You're right. What was I thinking," Hermes sounded defeated. Her eyes were closed but she could see Moon's smile as she spoke.

"You were thinking with your dead heart."

Hermes laughed. It was rare for Moon to make a joke out of her miserable predicament. Unfortunately, their laughters were short-lived when a gruff voice yelled at them.

"Ladies!"

All the occupants in the Red Chamber stopped what they were doing and gave the man a curt nod, an act of respect for their Head Office.

"Enough with your girly talk! We come here to work!" Unspeakable Seal made his way to them in no time. His long legs strode straight to Moon and he took the tied scroll off her hand.

She scowled at him. Hermes noticed he came with two different colour folders in his hand; black and red.

"Unspeakable Hermes, Unspeakable Moon," he greeted them and they all nodded to each other.

"Everything's ready here. Just step into the circle and put this Mandrake leaf in your mouth to avoid any unwanted ailments. It will put you in a trance instead. Don't swallow it! You might stuck in coma if you're lucky." Seal said at full tilt.

"Lucky? What if she's unlucky?" Moon was suddenly stood beside Hermes.

"Well, Unspeakable Moon, if Unspeakable Hermes gets unlucky, she will be one useless dead meat. Now drink this." Seal passed a vial filled with yellowish coloured juice. "It's Mandrake roots juice. It will hold your body up, stopping your body from undergoing limbs misplacement during your crossing."

"Still want to do this?" Moon whispered.

Hermes jumped into the circle as her answer. Moon, being a responsible adult she was, stuck her tongue out at her.

"Right. Now. This black folder contains of documents and letters. There are three letters in total. For Albus Dumbledore, for Minerva McGonagall, and for your surrogate family. The letters will explain your predicament to them, with singe of the Unspeakable Office of Department of Mysteries." He pointed the upper left corner of the letters where the singe waxed on. "They will also be sealed with magicked wax that can only be opened by the intended. Make sure you're there when they read it so you can burn it once they finished. We don't want to take any risk, Hermes." Seal waved three letters above his head so Hermes could see them.

"Moving on! These documents are of important events, provided by ours truly, Department of History of Magic.ー " The women snorted. " ーThey provided us with dates, locations, persons involved, list of Death Eaters, number of deaths, and curses used. Pictures and maps are included. What the fuck?!"

He shuffled the three sheets documents irritably. "Preparations at its best… Bullshit! You're on your own, Unspeakable Hermes. Their notes help shit!" He threw the black folder indignantly to Hermes and it conked her forehead.

"Seal, you fucker!" She rubbed her forehead. She didn't curse as much but when someone knew where to push, she would do the honour with passion.

"This red folder will be magicked only can be opened by you alone. This folder contains documents for your existence out there. But first, you need Albus to make them official for you. So it is very important for you to see him first before you ventured out into the Muggle World." He wrote 'IMPORTANT' on all said documents with red ink.

"And of course, your Unspeakable identification badge. Stay as low as possible before the war." Seal closed the folder with his only hand and threw it to Hermes.

This time her auror-trained reflex caught it mid air with one hand. She looked at the man smugly.

"You need to change, Hermes. You can't be seen with this new Unspeakable robe," Moon said with her matter-of-fact tone. "They might mistaken you for a Death Eater."

The Unspeakable and Auror's robe was designed purposely to look like the Death Eater's. It purpose was to make it easier for them to hunt and sneak in.

Moon pushed Hermes' robe down.

"What are you going to do about your scars, Hermes?" Seal asked her as she straightened her plain white tee.

Hermes shrugged. The short sleeve tee exposed the scars on her neck and her arms.

"Not going to hide it, Seal. I love my scars too much. Furthermore, it will aid in my story telling session, don't you think? A kind of proof that I came from this never ending fucked up war."

She snorted when Moon passed her a pair of pink flat. "Let's at least do this in style, shall we?" She winked at Moon and stuck with her black stiletto.

"But if I must, I'll either wear something to cover it; long sleeves, sweaters, coats, or simply use that Glamour Charm. The one Lavender taught me back in Hogwarts." Hermes put on her long dark blue velvet cloak to support her point.

"That would be better. Muggles can't comprehend that many scars on a lady, Hermes. Glamour those damn arms and neck every time you're out and about. Just to be safe."

Hermes could feel the tingling surge of Seal's magic the moment he put the said Glamour Charm on her whole body. His paranoia could compete with Moody's, she thought.

"You look beautiful, love," Moon said as she assessed Hermes' look from top to bottom. Her silver hair along with her pale skin made her one brown eye and the blue velvet cloak contrasted beautifully.

"What is it with you women and fashion? It's not even practical! How do you run in that pointy shoes?" Seal complained scandalously.

Both women rolled their eyes and walked to the centre of the circle. Moon pulled down her hood to have a good look of Hermes one last time.

"This is it. This will change everything, Hermes. You have dozens of life on your shoulder. A big task for a small woman! I hate to let you go, but you're right. You are the best choice," Moon paused to cup her face with both hands and kissed her lips soundly, Hermes could feel her trembling lips, she could feel her fears in their kiss.

"There's so many things I want to say, Hermes. So many thank yous and so many sorrys." She chocked on tears. "You're going to meet the dead, Hermes. Please don't lose your sanity, and stay as strong, and as true as the woman you are. Show them not to mess with the brightest witch of our age!"

Hermes laughed.

"But most of all, I want you to be happy. I see it in your eyes, Hermes. Those sadness, loneliness, guiltiness, let it all go. Please. You are literally starting your life anew. This is your second chance of happiness. Be happy. Know for a fact, your friends, even Seal, wants you to be happy. To live your life."

Hermes shut her eyes as she nuzzled her cheek into Moon's dirty blonde hair.

Seal started with the incantation. The written runes now glowed in golden light, blinding them all. He unrolled the scroll from before and muttered the complicated spell to activate their very own creation, the Time Portal.

"Just say the password whenever you're ready, kid. The Crossing will be activated at once," Seal smiled at her softly.

Hermes looked at him with teary eyes and mouthed "Thank you". She tilted Moon's face up, kissing both her cheeks, her forehead, and her lips. She pushed her out of the circle with tender.

"I love you, Luna."

"I love you too, Hermione."

"And, I love you too, old man."

"Shut up! Just go already!" Seal rubbed his face, hiding his teary eyes.

Hermione smiled at them one last time.

"V be damned!" Hermes yelled.

"V be damned!" Echoed Luna, Seal, and other Unspeakables who were present in the Red Chamber.

The golden light swirled around her body. She could feel her energy draining slowly. She clamped her lips tighter so her Mandrake leaf stayed put.

The last thing she saw was Luna fell on her knee, crying uncontrollably.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a post-war story. Everything before this story are books canon! Additional information for this story:
> 
> 1\. Hermione's hair colour changed to silver and her tan skin turned porcelain due to an unfortunate event of meeting the witch of North Mountain, the Ice Queen of Arandelle. (guess who?!)
> 
> 2\. Luna appearance is based on the book.
> 
> 3\. I made them used codename in their workplace since their job is all about secrecy I think that's an appropriate safety measure.
> 
> 4\. I used Military Time since what Hermione is going through is essentially a military mission. (Thanks, C! x)
> 
> 5\. Borrowing a line of LDR song in there. Which is my fav line of Ultraviolence!
> 
> Please favourite and follow this story to be alerted of new chapters! Thank you! x


	3. Chapter 3

**ii**

**Ready for The Storm**

**.**

* * *

 

1305 hours

2 May 1978

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

.

  
The Crossing was bad. Really bad. At first she felt like a cloud, a literal fluffy cloud, floating freely like she had the world in her palm. She was smiling and giggling, her big mane of hair causing her to imagine herself as a sloth. The giddiness she felt was good until Seal's warning screamed in her mind.

  
_"Well Unspeakable Moon, if Unspeakable Hermes gets unlucky, she will be useless dead meat."_

  
Her eyes snapped open, t he memory dulling the effect of the Mandrake leaf and waking her from the happy trance. _The Mandrake leaf,_ she suddenly remembered where she was. Time Space. It was dark, cold, and eerily noiseless. She felt her palms sweating, her breathing quickened. She panicked.

She was too panicked to keep the leaf in her mouth without swallowing it so she spat it out, which wasn't a good idea. _Fantastic_ , she thought to herself. Everything began to move quickly, blurring as she was shoved through time. So fast that she felt like her eyes had detached from her sockets. She felt like she was being forcefully pulled into a small, thorny  tube, something like _apparition_ but way worse and way more painful, squeezing all air out of her lungs. What was maybe only minutes felt like days. She screamed, her voice hoarse, and just like that, everything stopped and she was standing on her two feet again.  
  
She puked her guts out.  
  
When she was sure she was done, she _scourgified_ herself and the mess she made. She paced around the room where she landed, trying to figure out where she was. It looked exactly like the Red Chamber, except for the glowing runic circle that now looked ashen. She squated down to check if the runes' magic was still active or not.

"It won't do anyone good if it's miraculously still working," she mumbled.  
  
Feeling satisfied, Hermione smoothed her cloak down. She put her wand back in the holster around her wrist, concealed by her sleeve, and walked out the door with one goal in mind: to find the Headmaster.  
  
An empty corridor greeted her on the other side of the door. She looked over her shoulder to see where did she came out from and to her surprise the red door now morphed back into a wall. She laughed at the absurdity. "Fucking hell. It’s the Room of Requirement!" She shook her head in disbelief while making her way to the Headmaster's office.  
  
_Oh, no. Password._ She grunted her annoyance. "Why does he need a password, anyway? It's pointless! Everyone knows it's going to be a sweet or something that he's currently obsessed with!" She inhaled and called off a few sweets she knew he liked, until she heard a woman clearing her throat behind her. Hermione spun and squealed in delight at the sight of one eyebrow raised Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with, Miss…"  
  
"Granger. Hermione Granger. Yes, I need to talk to both you and the Headmaster, Professor. It's very urgent, life or death kind of urgent. So please, can we go up to his office now?"  
  
Minerva eyed her suspiciously. Before she could voice out any dispute, Hermione handed over an envelope to her, pointing at the singe of the Department of Mysteries on the left upper corner of it.  
  
Minerva gaped like a fish, looking from Hermione to the singe to Hermione again.

"Whaー"  
  
"I'd rather we speak about this over tea in the Headmaster's office,” Hermione cut her off. “This is a very serious matter and any information leak can bring us grave danger.” 

"Yes, of course," Minerva cleared her throat once again. " _Woolen socks_."

Hermione snorted. _Trust Dumbledore with creative  ー not. It's fucking predictable, Albus ー passwords,_ she thought as she rolled her eyes inwardly. The gargoyles moved aside. Minerva led the way, climbing the circular stairs. 

  
"Ah, Minerva. What a pleasant surprise! Care to join me?" Albus waved his hand to the small feast on his table, a pot of tea and various kinds of sweets around it.  
  
"No, Albus. I was on my way to Gryffindor common room when I met Miss Granger here outside of your office. Miss Granger?" Minerva stepped aside to let Hermione introduce herself.

Hermione took a deep breath before she made her first step into the familiar Headmaster’s office. She remembered the last time she stepped in, with Harry and Ron after the great battle. She remembered Dilys Derwent sobbed unashamedly and Dexter Fortescue, on the other hand, was waving his ear-trumpet. She remembered how Phineas Nigellus proud voice boomed the whole office.

_“And let it be noted that Slytherin House played its part! Let our contribution not be forgotten!”_

  
"Good Afternoon, Headmaster,” Hermione said as she walked towards the table. She took a glance at all the fully-awoke portraits that resided in the office. “Before I start, I would like to request some privacy from the portraits, please.” All around the walls, the Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts were scowling at her with obvious displeasure. But with a nod and a simple “please” from Albus Dumbledore, they yielded, leaving the trio on their own devices.

Hermione gave Albus a genuine smile in thanks and quickly squared her shoulders as she now stood face to face with her old Headmaster. “My name is Hermione Granger, and I believe it's better for you to read this letter first.” She probed into her satchel and took out a white envelope. “I promise you I will answer any questions as honestly as I can." She slid it across the table to him. If he was suspicious, he didn't show it at all.  
  
"I understand I seem suspicious to you. But,ー" Hermione put her Unspeakable identification badge beside his letter. "ーas you know, we Unspeakables, are really good at keeping our mouth shut. I can't offer our help to you and the Order of Phoenix in regards to Voldemort, unless you start reading now."

She took a seat on one of the armchairs right across from Albus, crossing her legs. "Now, read," she ordered Albus.  
  
The air in the room felt heavy, dense with her magic. It was suffocating. Albus glanced at her Unspeakable badge then the letter then Minerva.

"No one dares to speak his name, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "Please read the letter, Headmaster Dumbledore. We magicked it so it can only be opened by the intended. I know you have questions, but, as I’ve said before, I won't spill anything unless you both start reading that damn letter."

Her silver hair unintentionally crackled with magic. "Don't test my patience. I just had the worst crossing ever and all I need is a good bed and good meal. But I won't get any of them if you are still contemplating your given task: to read."  
  
"Miss Granger! That'sー" Albus put one of his hand up to stop Minerva’s outburst.  
  
"Very well, Miss Granger. I assume Minerva received one too?" Minerva confirmed his assumption with a nod. "Take a seat, Minerva." Albus waved his hand towards the free armchair beside Hermione. Minerva nodded once again and moved to take her seat. "I have a feeling this meeting will be long."  
  
The room now was quiet as both her Headmaster and Headmistress started reading their individual letters. Only the sound of rustling parchment could be heard. Hermione eyed both of them, trying to gauge their reaction. She watched Minerva cover her mouth with one hand and glanced at her with pity and pain. She heard Albus sighing heavily and looked at him to see his eyes had saddened.  
  
Hermione really had no idea what was in the letters but from their reactions, she hoped it covered most of the situation at hand. _This was taxing, emotionally dreadful_ , she thought. She couldn't imagine what their response would be when she explained more of the war. She closed her eyes and tapped her index finger on her lap anxiously.  
  
Albus put down the third parchment out of five pieces of his letter. She saw some sentences were outlined to stress their importance. A wave of memory came to her.

 _  
_ _"Why," demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"_

Hermione chuckled remembering how ridiculous she was with her infatuation over Gilderoy Lockhart. She could have had a crush on someone better, like Oliver for example, or Cedric, or Angelina or even Terence Higgins. But she just had to have a crush on Lockhart, an embarrassing moment of her life that no one seemed to want to let go. Albus stopped his reading and rose his eyebrows towards her. She faked a cough as a cover up.  
  
_Take a deep breath, Hermione._

  
Hermione exhaled the tension out of her, her shoulder visibly sagging a little. She closed her eyes and hummed Dougie MacLean's Ready for The Storm. "I am ready for the storm, yes I'm ready for the storm," she sang in whisper while looking down to her lap where her hands rested, studying her nails. As if on cue, Albus put down his last piece of parchment and chuckled.  
  
"Oh yes, Miss Granger. I can see you are ready for the storm," he said with that twinkling eyes that Hermione loved and hated at the same time. It reminded her so much of Harry.  
  
Hermione straightened in her seat. "Yes. Well, it is a good song. You've finished reading?" Albus simply nodded his head once. She turned to her Headmistress. "Professor?"  
  
Minerva put her letter on the table and let out a small sigh. "Yes, Miss Granger. I must say I didn't expect this when you said grave danger." She drank her tea, her hand was still shaking. "Can we proceed with our questions now?"  
  
"Of course." With a snap of her fingers, both letters set on a small fire and vanished. Nothing left of them, not even a speck of ash. "We don't want to take the risk of them getting into the wrong hands," Hermione explained. "I have no idea what was written in the letters so please ask about anything you need further explanation on."  
  
"It says we won against Voldemort yet we're still at war. What does it mean, Miss Granger?" Albus rested his chin on his entwined fingers.  
  
"Please, call me Hermione,” Hermione smiled softly at her old Headmaster. She hadn’t being called Granger since she moved to Unspeakable Office. Even _Hermione_ sounded weird in her ears. “Yes, we won against Voldemort but we were too late. Voldemort's belief in blood supremacy was deeply engraved into purebloods culture and mentality. He planted the seed and what was left of the Death Eaters nurtured it. The ministry was rotten to its core. They legalised laws against muggleborns including the right to attack them and beat them to pulp, to death, if they dare to disagree their purebloods' sentiment."

.  
_ーーー_  
_0921 hours_ _  
_ 29 December 1998

 _Hogsmeade_  
  
_"Dean, dodge!" Seamus screamed at his boyfriend desperately._  
  
_They were hiding in the abandoned Hog's Head bar when five Death Eaters ambushed them in their small piece of peace. Hermione's feet were freezing over the fact she was only wearing socks, her sneakers were still inside the warm bar. She checked on Dean who just barely dodged the arrow-shooting spell._  
  
_"Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Her panic could be heard in her voice. Dean nodded his head and returned to his fighting stance. He jerked his head to where Seamus was hiding._  
  
_"Let's go, Hermione!" He dragged her by the wrist and led them to a flipped carriage right between two shops. It worked as their barricade. Seamus pulled Dean into a desperate hug and whispered his gratitude to Merlin for his boyfriend's safety._  
  
_"We were just talking about death and voila! Here they are!" Seamus fiercely whispered to Hermione and she couldn't help but giggle at the irony until a spell hit the carriage startling the three Gryffindors. Hermione snuck a spell on their offenders._  
  
_"_ Bombarda Maxima! _"_  
  
_The explosion effectively threw two Death Eaters back and killed one as it hit him square on what was left of his face now. As the two tried to get themselves up, the other two advanced forward with more dangerous hexes._  
  
_"We have to move! This carriage can't take it any longer!" yelled Seamus._  
  
_"Let's go to Hog's Head again and hide in the tunnel!" suggested Dean._  
  
_Hermione couldn't answer verbally as she was busy screaming hexes and spells so she nodded her agreement. They were about to make their move when Hermione's legs suddenly went sluggish._  
  
_"What theー"_  
  
_She knew what it was. She saw this once when Lockhart did it to Harry by mistake. Her bones, specifically below her knee caps, were vanished. "No no no. Not now! No! No!"_  
  
_"Hermione!" Dean and Seamus screamed together. Hermione's head shot up to them then back to the two Death Eaters who were advancing fast towards them. One of them had his wand aimed at her. She turned to her friends again who were safely hidden behind one of the shop._  
  
_"Go! Leave now!"_  
  
_"No, Hermione! We can't just leave you here!" Seamus yelled between his sobs._  
  
_"They're coming! Just go! I'll be okay! I'm the brightest witch, remember?" Her tears bleared her eyes._  
  
_"No! You're coming with us! You heard me?! I'll drag you if I must!" Seamus curled his arms under her armpits. She pushed him away._  
  
_"Please, Seamus. Leave! Dean! Take him away! You have to live, Dean! Mudbloods’ honour! We promised!" She locked her stubborn eyes to Dean's. Dean took a deep breath and pulled Seamus away from her. Seamus panicked._  
  
_"No! Dean, no! We're not leaving her! They'll torture her! Dean! They'll torture her!" He tried to worm himself out of his boyfriend's grasp. But Dean was much stronger than him._  
  
_"Live, Hermione Granger! Mudbloods’ honour!" Dean screamed without looking back. His eyes were closed, squeezing his tears out roll after roll. Hermione let out a small laugh over her sobs._  
  
_"Mudbloods’ honour!"_ _  
_ ーーー

.

Hermione rubbed her face as she remembered the last time she saw the couple alive. She heard from Harry, a month later, that they both were found dead. Turned out every secret passages and tunnels were secured with Caterwauling Charm, including the newly made secret tunnel in the basement of Hog's Head, despite one end having already been destroyed by Neville's grandmother.    
  
Harry had given her Seamus' suicide note. It was still in his grasp when they found his dead, limp body, hidden under one of the table in Owl Post Office. It was a killing curse. He’d done it to himself. 

“I know this is rude but if it’s okay with you, Headmaster, can I smoke here?” Hermione asked. Her right sweaty hand already dug into her coat’s pocket, gripping hard on her Marlboro pack. She looked weary.

Albus glanced at Minerva, silently asking her if she’d be okay with Hermione request. Minerva nodded.

“Of course, Hermione. And please, call me Albus,” said Albus.

“And I, Minerva, Hermione,” Minerva added.

“Thank you, Minerva, Albus,” she replied. She gave both professors a small, grateful smile as she put a fag in between her lips and lit it with a snap. Hermione stared at her brown satchel ー where she still kept the note ー sadly and recalled the content which had been engraved on her memory ever since she received it.

.  
_ーーー_  
_1534 hours_ _  
_ December 1998

 _Owl Post Office, Hogsmeade_  
  
_"I'm scared. Terrified. Cold. Mad. This is madness. Someone help Hermione. They got her. Put down Dean's body. Bury what left of him. They killed him. They forced me to watch as they did it. They forced my eyes open, my ears open as he screamed when they carved mudblood on him. Put down Dean's body. I love him. Merlin I can't do this without him. I'm sorry DA. I can't. I can't. I love him. I love him. I love him. Voldemort be damned!"_ _  
_ ーーー

.

"Just within one month after the law came out, twenty-one Muggleborns were found dead. Four of them hung in front of random shops in Hogsmeade. Hog's Head Inn was one of them,” Hermione continued as she huffed her smoke.

Albus’ eyes widened at the mention of his brother's property.  
  
"Half-bloods weren’t in a good spot either. They, too, got attacked, not as bad as Muggleborns but enough to be left crippled. Flags of the Blacks motto, ' _Toujours Pur'_ , could be seen everywhere." Hermione showed them a moving picture of a wizard waving the said flag. "The truth of their family has been destroyed," Hermione told them, stopping herself before she could mention Sirius' death. "They've been martyred as blood supremacists. As a standard every Pureblood should be held to.

"Death before impurity." Hermione shook her head in disgust, looking down at the picture.

The man waving the flag wasn't dressed as a Death Eater. He wore no mask and bore no tattoos. He was proud to be himself, validated through the culture two whole wars couldn't even shake.

He smiled as he turned to the camera, dark and menacing. It was the smile of superiority. The face of blood supremacy.

  
"It was always between the two different worlds. And it’s gotten worse after the Second War. The death of Voldemort flared the Purebloods beliefs more than ever. They blamed Muggles for their loss and the rapid inclination of their kind. They believed if the Muggles hadn't received the privilege of attending Magic school, Voldemort wouldn't have existed. They didn't support him but believed Voldemort was right when he said Muggleborns were just simply mud. That they should be placed rightfully where they belonged, under their dirty shoes to be step on."  
  
All sound left Albus' office. "That's why you came here?" Albus asked while holding the photo.  
  
Hermione could see that he recognised the man. Douglas MacDougal. It was known in this time that MacDougal family was never one that would support Voldemort. They were a neutral party; either housed in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Always got along with their peers, whether they were Slytherins or Muggleborns. She could only imagine how awful it must be for the Headmaster to see one of his previous friendly student condemning the rights of innocents.  
  
"Yes. I came from 2002 to change the future. To stop Voldemort now before his sick beliefs spread like it did in my time. I came here with one intent: to bring him to his damnation. To kill him," Hermione answered them firmly. She took one last long drag before she cast _evanesco_.

"But to come back twenty-years from the future, you could have died! You could be lost in time continuum!" Minerva stood up facing Hermione.  
  
"It's a risk I will take over and over again if I must." Hermione clenched her jaw and instinctively masked her face from any emotions but determination, like a fighter ready to jump into a battle. "I'm a Muggleborn, Minerva. My life was and will always be in constant danger. They didn't care if I was a war hero. I was on the front line against Voldemort. They didn't care of how much I contributed to the Wizarding World, they'd still attack me. Why? Because I'm a fucking Mudblood," Hermione spat the last word in disgust. Minerva winced at her language but Hermione didn’t care.  
  
"My half-blood friend, the one who killed Voldemort, was treated like shit. He was viciously attacked, beaten near to death on the anniversary of Battle of Hogwarts by three Death Eaters. A revenge for the death of their Lord Voldemort, leaving him crippled for the rest of his life. My blood-traitor friend, he was also on the front line with me, tortured into insanity because he helped Muggleborns without reserve. Moving them from one safe house to another.

“Those two are my best friends, my brothers, one of my reasons to do this! I would be damned if I let that become our future. They deserve better than that!" She stressed her words vehemently.

.  
ーーー  
_1703 hours_ _  
_ 2 May 1999

 _Time Chamber_  
  
_"I can't live without him, 'Mione. Let me do this. I have nothing to lose anymore!"_  
  
_"You have me, Gin! This is madness! Don't do this. I beg you. Please."_  
  
_"I'm sorry, 'Mione."_  


_“You have me.”_

_ーーー_

.

Hermione bit her tongue before she could speak of Ginny. Her inner right forearm tingled.  
  
Minerva sat back and looked ten years older than her actual age. "Albus, we need to do something. This is not a matter of fighting Voldemort and his game anymore. This war is so much more than that." She covered her face with both hands tiredly.  
  
"I know, Minerva.” Albus leant back on his seat and slowly stroking his long white beard. “Usually, I wouldn't agree in meddling with something as fickle as time, but seeing that the Headmistress of Hogwarts herself requested me toー I quote her, ' _stop being a noble prick and just break the damn rule!'_ ー" the current Headmaster’s eyes shone with amusement whereas the future Headmistress blushed furiously at her future self. "ーI think some changes are in order," he finished with a chuckle.  
  
"The Headmistress wrote to you?" Hermione was surprised to know Minerva from her time was in this plan too. Seal did all the formal paperworks. She and Luna were appointed as the project's researchers.  
  
"Oh yes, Hermione! She told me you are the brightest witch of your age and to listen to whatever you said."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "She's mad. Did she write to you too, Minerva?"

Minerva smiled and nodded at Hermione.  
  
"She also attached a picture of three young brave heroes standing in front of what left of Hogwarts." Minerva showed Hermione the picture.  
  
"Yes. This was taken right after the battle of Hogwarts. The boy with glasses is Harry James Potter; son of Lily and James Potter. The lanky tall redhead is Ronald Bilius Weasley; son of Molly and Arthur Weasley. And that's me. We were so young." She touched the picture fondly.

 _  
_ _"We did it! We bashed them, wee Potter's the one! And Voldy's gone mouldy, so now let's have fun!"_

  
Hermione lips stretched upward as she remembered Peeves the Poltergeist singing his victory song after the battle.  
  
Albus stood up and stretched out his hand to shake Hermione's. Hermione accepted it.  
  
"It is an honour to work alongside 1/3 of the Golden Trio, Miss Hermione Granger. The Brightest Witch of Her Age, First Class of Order of Merlin, War Hero of the Second War, and," Albus smiled softly at her. "The bravest witch the wizarding world ever witnessed." Albus pecked her knuckle. "Now what can we help you with?"  
  
Hermione grinned and said, "Your signature." She took out a red folder out of her satchel.  
  
"These are my credentials. _Apparition_ test, OWL and NEWT results, graduation proof. All can be verified simply with your signature. I need an identity in Wizarding World. This is my life now."

“And Muggle World?” Albus asked as he cleared his table magically so Hermione could lay her documents down for him to see.

“Taken care of. Muggle’s is easier to breach. Birth certificate and IDs: done.” She showed him said documents. “Wizarding on the other hand, is simply magic. Everything is magically protected.” She pushed forward her Wizarding documents. “Of course, I could live without them, but I don’t want to take the risk being caught. I don’t want to break any more laws!” She shivered before she muttered, “As if traveling time isn’t heavy enough.”

Albus studied the documents, both he and Minerva voicing their admiration upon seeing her OWL and NEWT results. Hermione beamed and said, “Thank you!”  
  
"Consider them all passed. Anyone else you need me to talk to?" He put aside the documents and refocused on Hermione.  
  
"Ollivander and Tiberius Ogden."  
  
"Ogden? Of Wizengamot?" said Albus clearly perplexed.  
  
"Yes. In my time, he was one of your staunch allies, Albus. He resigned from his post to show solidarity when they discredited you." Hermione briefly told them how he resigned in protest due to Cornelius Fudge's appointment of Dolores Umbridge as High Inquisitor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the continuing campaign by the Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet to discredit Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter.  
  
"Loyal friends are hard to find.” Albus stroked his white beard, smiling happily at his friend’s loyalty. “Thank you, Hermione. I wouldn't know his allegiance if it wasn't for you. I'll owl him now. What do you need him for?" Albus summoned a parchment and quill.  
  
"I need his help to become an Unspeakable during this time," she began to explain. "Actually, it would be better if I could speak to him directly. If you could simply make an introduction."  
  
Albus nodded as he hovered his right hand over his parchment and quill. The quill vibrated for a short moment then levitated vertically above the parchment. Albus repeated what Hermione said and the quill started to move on its own.

_"Hey, my eyes aren't 'glistening with the ghosts of my past!"_

“It might take a week or more for us to get a reply, Hermione.” Albus voice pulled her back from Rita Skeeter’s evil acid green _Quick-Quotes Quill_.

“That long?” Her eyes still locked on Albus’ quill, trying to make out if whatever it wrote was rubbish like Rita’s. It wasn’t.

“I’m afraid so,” confirmed Albus.

“Well, there’s nothing we can do now but to wait. Seal, my advisor, told me to ensure all clearance first before I find my surrogate family.” Hermione cracked her neck. Her whole body started to feel the sore effect from The Crossing.

Hearing Hermione’s discomfort, Minerva quickly said, “Hermione, as Albus said, it'll take some time for all of this to be authenticated. Please, stay here while everything is finalized. You’re safe here.”

“The students?” Hermione voiced her worry.

“We can just tell them you’re an apprentice under Madam Pomfrey, a nurse,” answered Minerva.

“Can I use the Prefects’ Bathroom, please? I promise to use it covertly.” Hermione mustered her best puppy eye look. And from Albus’ chuckles, she knew she succeeded.

“Of course, dear. I’ll let you know the current password later,” Minerva answered fondly. She felt a strong affection towards the brave, companionless time traveller.

“Thank you!” Hermione squealed in delight. She glanced to the old grandfather clock at the corner of the room. “It's still early. Do you all mind if we start some planning now?”

“Where do we start?” Minerva asked.

Hermione reached for her satchel and pulled out a black folder. She pointed to a list of names. 

"These are known spies in my time. Before I can provide you all with any further details, their alliance needs to be confirmed through questioning." She looked between Minerva and Albus. "Any untrustworthy members will need to be dealt with.

“I can't join your Order meeting openly, not until we are certain of every member's loyalty," Hermione sternly told them.

“Understood,” Minerva nodded. After a moment, she said, "You mentioned of a surrogate family."

Albus looked up at Hermione, waiting for her answer.

“Yes,” Hermione answered without lifting her eyes from the documents.

  
“Well,” Minerva said tentatively, “Who do you intend to stay with?”

“It would be better for you to stay with a magical family, Hermione. A family that knows of our war,” Albus offered before Hermione could answer. He glanced over Minerva before he continued. “The letter itself was helpful, but, without any understanding of our war and Voldemort, they could only be a liability. Why can't you stay here, in the wizarding world? We can place you in one of the safe house."  
  
Hermione rubbed her chin. "A safe house won't work because too many people will have questions. ‘Constant vigilance,’ as Moody would say.” Chills ran through her spine, remembering Moody’s magical eye piercing through her soul. “The last thing we want is distrust in the group, Albus. I must stay low until the right time comes."  
  
“Very well,” said Albus.

“Well, who will you stay with, then? Albus is right to be worried about endangering a Muggle family.” Minerva asked again.

A small smile etched onto Hermione’s face.

 _._  
_ーーー_  
_1701 hours_ _  
_ 29 December 1999

 _Hyde Park, Central London_  
_._  
_Hermione stretched her body as she laid on their red and white chequered picnic mat. It was quiet today. No Londoners were stupid enough to go out for a picnic in this weather. Well, except for their family. Magic really was a wondrous thing. She rolled over to her left side, facing her second surrogate mother. Molly obviously was the first one._  
  
_"Andy, can you pass me the sandwich please? I'm famished!"_  
  
_Andromeda looked down at her daughter in mock disgust. "You just ate a bowl of chinese fried noodle and now you want more? Are you a lady or a boar?" She passed her her egg sandwich nonetheless._  
  
_"If I’m a boar, so is Teddy! He eats more than I ever will and yet you still say it's not enough for him!" Hermione took a bite of her favourite Andromeda's home-made sandwich. "Double standard much? How rude!" Another bite._  
  
_Andromeda rolled her eyes. She shifted her attention from her daughter to her grandson. Teddy could barely walk but he was trying his best to catch the magicked green bludger for kids. The thick snow wasn’t helping either, but he managed. She cooed at him. "He's growing up so fast."_  
  
_Hermione finished her meal and laid back to her previous position. She sighed in contentment. "Yes. Before you know it, he’ll be dating five girls at the same time. He has that player vibe, y'know."_  
  
_Andromeda threw a piece of bread crust to her daughter. "Stop ruining my grandmotherly moment, you insufferable prat!"_  
  
_Hermione stuck out her tongue as her reply._ _  
_ ーーー

.

Her face lit up as she said, “I plan to stay with the Tonks, of course!”

Minerva looked surprised at her answer. She looked over the list, searching for either Tonks as she asked, "Can they be trusted, dear? In the future?"

“Yes!” Hermione answered with confident. "Andy and Ted had fought on our side."

Albus hummed thoughtfully. “Andromeda and Edward are the members of the Order. They can pass words and notes between us." He was about to jot down the Tonks’ address when Hermione stood up.

“I don't need their address, Albus. I have everything I need." Hermione shook her leather satchel, reminding him of her black folder.

She jerked her head toward the door, silently telling Minerva that she was ready to see her accommodations. Minerva rose up from her seat and unexpectedly hugged her.

"What you did was very courageous, very brave and selfless of you, young lady. I'm very honoured to fight in this war with you. Thank you for the sacrifices you're making, Hermione. Thank you so very much."  
  
Hermione hugged her back and reveled in her motherly gesture.

“Now, let me show you your new chamber, Nurse Granger,” Minerva held the door open, her face softened, smiling, while waiting for Hermione to step out of Albus’ office.

“Oh and the password is, ‘ _not woolen socks’,_ ” Minerva whispered.

Hermione heard Albus’ snort before the door closed behind her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks! 
> 
> Friendly reminder that it's not a countdown, it's a Military Time style.
> 
> This story will be full with flashbacks - a way for us to get an idea of what Hermione's future was.
> 
> Flashbacks is in italic and centred.
> 
> A very gigantic special thank you for the loveliest Synoir and Midnightweeds for helping me fixing the messes I made. You both are my saviour. I love you! 
> 
> x


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**iii**

**That's What You Get for Getting Outta Bed**

**.**

* * *

 

1845 hours

22 May 1978

Great Hall

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

.

"You what?!" Sirius yelled at James and Peter. The Gryffindor's table fell silence as the usual playful banters of The Marauders sounded unusually serious.

"We didn't mean to! We were just… you know," Peter explained lamely as he attempted to take his detention referral back from Sirius' hand.

Sirius jerked the paper away, swatting Peter's hand from his attempt. He scowled at the blond before saying, "No, Wormtail. I _don't_ know. But, what _I_ know is that we _swore_ not to pull shits today. For Moony!" He read the slip again and groaned when he read his reason for detention: _animating the school suits of armour and declaring war on Slytherin's quidditch team_. "You're not even on the team!"

"James is," Peter replied as he finally got his slip back. James high-fived him over the table.

"Prongs," Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Please please _please_ tell me you're free tonight."

"I am the captain, Pads. I can't just ignore their taunts now, can I? To know you think so little of me! Unacceptable!" He passed his slip to Sirius proudly. "She just can't take her eyes off me."

Sirius raised his eyes from the slip to see James winking at Lily ー who sat at the other end of the table ー only to received her deadly glare. "If you say so."

Peter snorted and continued stuffing fried chicken into his mouth while looking at Professor Slughorn ー whom they were serving their detention with tonight ー and asked between his munching, "What time is our detention again?"

"8:00 o'clock," said James.

"Screaming ' _You shall meet your demise in the hands of noble, Gryffindor knights_ ', animating the school suits of armour, and declaring war on Slytherin's quidditch team," Sirius read aloud. He looked up to see James waving Lily over suggestively. Crumpling the slip in his fist, he threw it at James' forehead.

"We swore!" He reminded them again, silently grateful that Remus wasn't at the table. He could just imagine the werewolf's rage if he heard them shouting hours before the full moon. He was rather tetchy around this time.

Sirius saw Lily's waving hand from the corner of his eyes. He turned to see that she was grinning, giving him a thumbs up. After a moment, she mouthed, " _Great shot!_ "

He winked in reply, watching as she got up to leave the Great Hall. He nodded goodbye before focusing on his friends.

James was looking longingly after Lily, sighing at her retreating form. Sirius shook his head, once again wondering how the Head Girl found even one worthwhile trait in his lovesick friend. But he was thankful she did. Despite being upset with him right now, he knew that James was a good man and a loyal friend. He didn't doubt that Lily would help the world to see that man.

"Mate?" He called said man.

"Hm?" James turned his head slowly to Sirius but his eyes were still glued on Lily. When his eyes finally caught up with his head, he tuned into their conversation instantly.

"I know! I'm sorry! I really thought today was May 21. Fuck, Pads. Do you honestly think I'd do that to Moony?" James smoothed the crumpled slip as flat as possible before putting it back into his bag. "We'll make it fast. After all, how many vials could the old man have, right? We'll manage. You take the cloak and map with you. We'll come right after."

"Urgh... I hate cleaning and polishing without magic!" Peter groaned, shoving his slip and two treacle tarts in his bag. "Let's head back to the common room first, yeah? I want to see Remus before we slave ourselves to Slug."

Sirius resisted sighing.

Judging from Slughorn's gleeful face every time he looked at his two friends, he had a foreboding feeling they would be cleaning vials until next week ー if only it was possible to do so during NEWT's examination week ー and he dreaded to admit it, but he was sure he would be partnerless tonight.

Peter stood first then followed by James. "Come on. We'll be there!" Peter said with full conviction.

"Moronic kids," Sirius muttered under his breath before he slung his bag on his shoulder and walked towards the other two. "You guys better show up."

"Don't worry, mate. We will." James promised as he wrapped his arms around both Peter and Sirius, telling them about the study session his girlfriend had planned for them as they left the Great Hall.

* * *

 

.

1951 hours

22 May 1978

Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

.

"If you hear him howling around your kitchen door, better not let him in. Little old lady got mutilated late last night, werewolves of London again."

"What the fuck are you singing?" Remus groaned from his bed. His curtains were down, sheltering him from the world.

"Zevon," Sirius answered. He stared at the red canopy and contemplate if he should continue. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to ignore Remus' mood swing. "He's the hairy handed gent who ran amuck in ー"

"Padfoot," Remus growled, warning Sirius to stop. After a few moment of silence, he asked, "Is it new? How come I never heard of it?"

"It's been out since January, mate. Yeah, I wouldn't know it if a firsty hadn't been singing it. He was drumming the table, too. Boy was gifted in damaging eardrums."

He heard the shuffling sound of curtains being pulled back, revealing the sandy-haired man who was hiding behind them. Sirius sat up and looked over at his tired expression, noting the shadows under his eyes.

"You look like shit," he commented.

"Fuck off." He got up and put on his shirt, showing his small back to Sirius.

Remus was thin. More than usual during full moon week, for he had always skipped dinner before his transformation. He'd told them how his body would start aching all over as his bones would slowly grow bigger to his wolf form.

Sirius stopped himself from sighing loudly.

He didn't want to get hurt tonight, not out of vanity, but getting hurt while keeping Remus company would only cause him to wallow in his self-pity again. He didn't want his friend to keep blaming himself for something he couldn't control.

He hated it.

"Padfoot?"

Remus' voice brought him back from his stupor.

"Ready for our monthly playtime?" Remus straightened his haggard body, yet when he looked at him, Sirius could see mirth shone on his face.

He replied with his own toothy grin and continued his singing. "He's the hairy handed gent who ran amuck in Kent. Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair," He jumped off his bed and held the door open for Remus, "Better stay away from him, He'll rip your lungs out, Jim!"

"Warren knows me so well," Remus said dreamily before Sirius closed the door behind them.

* * *

 

.

0435 hours

23 May 1978

Shrieking Shack

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

.

"Don't worry my arse," Sirius grunted as he buttoned Remus' jeans up hastily. "We'll make it fast. We'll manage. We'll be there," he mimicked his friends convincing tones.

"Pads," Remus whimpered when Sirius accidentally jabbed on his broken ribs the moment he started putting his shirt on.

"Fuck! Sorry, Moony." He pulled his hands back, panic clear on his face as he looked Remus over.

James was usually the one to help Remus the morning after, while Sirius and Peter kept watch. Without them, Sirius felt a little lost and anxious.

He laid down beside Remus and closed his eyes, silently cursing his friends and their quick mouths.

"Alright?" He asked Remus tentatively.

"Peachy," Remus answered sarcastically. A small curl tugged up at the corner of his mouth and he kicked Sirius' leg weakly. "Calm down, Padfoot. You're doing great," he said softly, comforting Sirius.

"I'm at the pinnacle of calm," he muttered.

Sirius glanced at Remus' weak form and marveled how his friend still could smile and laugh after the harrowing night. He watched as Remus looked at the dark sky serenely, clearly grateful that it was a short full moon. They both were laying on their back, side by side, facing the window. Sirius kicked his leg back playfully and they both burst into laughter, feeling ridiculous at their current state ー half-naked and bloodied.

He sat up and lifted his hand, letting it hover over a bad gash on Remus' neck.

"We still need Poppy though." Sirius carefully buttoned Remus' shirt before putting on his own. "Sorry I don't have any chocolate for you," he told him. "I still thought those sods would come."

"Nah. We're rocking this, I think," Remus said softly, attempting to sit up.

_This is really a team job_ , Sirius thought as he moved to help him, suddenly very much aware of how they completed each other.

"You're good to go?" Sirius asked when Remus was standing. He took a step away, looking the shorter man over.

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy." He swayed a little, hands out at his sides to steady himself. "Shit. I think I'm passing out, Padfoー" Remus didn't get to finish his sentence as he fell flat on his face, unconscious.

Sirius finally let out his long overdue sigh. He rubbed his face tiredly and pointed his wand to the limp body of his friend.

" _Levicorpus_."

* * *

 

.

0521 hours

23 May 1978

Hospital Wing

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

.

Sirius pushed the big door of Hospital Wing with his hip. "Poppy! It's Remus!"

The sound of a swinging door from the direction of Healer's Office pulled his head up, thankful that the healer didn't waste her time to help him. His smile was brilliant as he was about to say his thanks but it quickly faltered when he saw a small woman with a mass of silver curls instead of Madam Pomfrey.

"Here. Let me help," said the woman as she pointed her wand to Remus and muttered _Levicorpus_.

"Oh, thank, Merlin," Sirius gasped, half stumbling when she took over.

He followed them to the end of the hall, gripping onto the ends of the beds for support.

"Where's Pomfrey?" He questioned her as she settled Remus in bed.

The young witch glanced at him and then the empty bed he currently held. "Please, lie down. You're exhausted. By the looks of it, you two had a rough night."

When he hesitated, she said, "Madam Pomfrey is resting. I'm well aware of what you and your friend may need. Please, lay down. Before you pass out, too."

Instead of laying down, he sat down in a chair next to Remus' bed. "Are you a new nurse?" He questioned, observing her robes.

"Yes," she replied shortly, brandishing her wand and waving it over Remus' unconscious form.

Sirius watched as she leaned over his friend, admiring the view of her calves the uniform awarded him with. It was short-lived though, as she quickly vanished all of Remus' clothes, causing Sirius to jump up.

"What are you doing?" He asked testily.

"Please relax. I'm inspecting his broken ribs." She straightened up, looking at him. "Unless you prefer he remains this way?"

"Does he need to be naked?"

She went back to her inspection. "Grab a sheet from the trolley there and cover him, love," she murmured before casting a light cleansing spell.

Sirius noticed more cuts and scrapes than normal as he covered his friend from the waist down.

"So. You know?" He asked, standing on the opposite side of the bed.

"Yes." She continued with her spells, her small hands touching Remus gently to soothe him.

He swallowed as he watched them. This was the first time he'd watched Remus get patched up, and he could hear Pomfrey's shrill voice in his head, telling him to leave. When the new nurse made no such request, he stepped closer to the bed.

"It was… It was a bad night."

"You should lay down, then. Would a calming draught help you?"

"What?"

"A calming draught. To ease your nerves. So you can get some rest."

"No," he said quickly. But, he sat down on the empty bed behind him, nonetheless.

The sound of Remus' bones mending seemed to echo in the silence of the Hospital Wing. It did nothing to comfort him. Silence was never a good thing in his life.

"I'm Sirius Black," he heard himself say. He waited for a few seconds and when he didn't receive any reply, he continued, "And that's Remus Lupin. And you are?"

Without lifting her head, she answered, "School nurse."

"Okay," he rolled his eyes at her lack of enthusiasm, "So, you're Poppy's apprentice?"

"Yes."

"What do you think of the Dark Lord?"

Sirius noticed her tensed uncomfortably before she continued tracing her wand over Remus. He didn't press her to give him an immediate answer. He let the silence hang between them, patiently waiting for her response.

"That's a very peculiar thing to ask, Mr. Black. And very inappropriate, too," she said.

"We're in the middle of war, _school nurse_ ," he emphasized her name, smirking when he noticed her lips purse. "You have my friend naked under your wand. It doesn't matter what's appropriate when there are lives at risk."

He sat back on the bed, kicking his shoes off and crossing his ankles as he watched her.

"I'm a nurse. One's side means nothing to me."

He laughed. "You're not a Death Eater, then."

"I work for Hogwarts. I heal and keep the student and staff safe, Mr. Black," she corrected, looking up at him for a moment.

He jutted his chin towards Remus, "He could be a Death Eater."

She sighed, summoning a small bottle. Sirius didn't recognize it as something he'd seen in the Wing before, and watched as she filled a stopper and dropped it over the gash on Remus' neck.

"Is he now?" She asked, her tone bored as Remus' skin mended itself.

"Who knows?" Sirius got out of bed and leaned in to observe the newly healed skin. "Well, I know. But you don't."

"Again, it doesn't matter to me."

He looked up at her, and found himself fascinated by her eyes. They were different colors. He wasn't sure how he'd missed it before. The left was silver, reflecting the blue of her robes distractingly, and the other was dark in the shadows of the Hospital Wing.

She wouldn't meet his gaze, though. Instead, she kept her eyes focused on Remus, an emotion he couldn't read in them.

"The beauty of ignorance," he murmured.

Her lips twitched in amusement, and he grinned, straightening up.

"Sometimes, ignorance is bliss." She finally raised her head, and when she finally met his gaze, her face was devoid of any emotion. "For example, it's much better to taunt me, then acknowledge the fact that your friend is dying."

"What?"

"Just an example, Mr. Black."

"We're at war," he said seriously. "I'm not ignoring death. I'm asking the person responsible for his life what side she's on."

"He'll be just fine. He only needs his rest." She rounded Remus bed and turned down the one Sirius had sat on. "You, too."

"You don't get to avoid the conversation," he told her.

She lifted a brow, looking him over. "You're a child, Mr. Black. One I took an oath to protect. Once you've graduated, contributed something more than words to this war, we can talk again."

"I have contributed," he countered, voice raising.

She summoned a calming draught and thrust it into his hands. He threw it on the ground, the bottle shattering.

"Mr. Black," she said angrily, stomping her foot.

He was suddenly aware of how small she was. How fierce and angry and sure. He felt bad for throwing down the draught but wasn't sure how to fix it anymore.

"Right now you're acting like nothing more than spoiled little Pureblood brat. Taunting the Muggleborn healer who, may I remind you, is helping your werewolf friend. Do you know how foolish that is? It makes you no better. An arrogant bully, just like the rest of them."

It was only when his legs touched the edge of the bed that he realized she'd been cornering him. He sat down, eye level with her for the first time. Once again, she thrust a calming draught into his hands.

"To force a situation? To put lives in danger unnecessarily? Think before you speak or keep your mouth shut."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, " she told him. "Be the man I know you… I know you can be." She turned back to Remus, running another diagnostic before nodding her head firmly.

Sirius took the draught, suddenly hating the little witch. _Who did she think she was?_ Talking to him as if she knew him.

"You don't know me," he told her when she looked back at him.

She just stared at him.

"I'm nothing like them. I'm on the right side of this war. I will stand up to prejudice and injustice. I will fight for what is right and good."

She continued to stare until he shifted uncomfortably. "I will put in a good word for you," she told him.

At his bewildered expression, a small smile formed on her face. Sirius felt his heart speed up in his chest, despite the draught's effect. His anger ebbed away at the proud look in her eyes.

"You should go to Dumbledore as soon as you graduate."

"I'm already eighteen."

She seemed surprised for a moment, and Sirius was grateful for it. It gave him some leeway. His mind suddenly felt fuzzy from the draught.

"Could you get him to let me join now?"

"Get some rest, Mr. Black," she told him, patting his bed.

Sirius got under his covers, watching as she bid him goodnight and disappeared into Pomfrey's office, leaving him alone with his unconscious friend in the silence of the Hospital wing.

* * *

 

"He forced us to clean all his vials without magic! Do you have any idea how many there was?" James complained. "Exactly! So many you're speechless!"

Sirius grudgingly groaned. "Prongs," he mumbled. He rubbed his eyes harshly and forced them to open. "Prongs!" He called once again.

"Padfoot! You're awake!" James jumped onto his bed and ruffled Sirius' bed hair. "You're amazing, you know that? Courageous! Awesome! Handsome!" James hugged him and puckered his lips as though he wanted to kiss him but he got Sirius' palm instead of his cheek.

Sirius pushed his enthusiastic friend away and mumbled, "Morning," at Peter in greeting.

"'Lo," Peter replied and made his way to stand beside Sirius' bed.

"Sorry we couldn't be there with you and Moony, mate. We tried to sneak out but that old creepy coot sat there, watching us," Peter explained tiredly. He was massaging his right shoulder and Sirius could hear the cracking sound followed by his sigh.

Sirius peered down to his wrist, checking the watch Lily had given him last Christmas. It was quarter to noon. He scanned the room and sighed in relief as he didn't see any sign of Madam Pomfrey.

Sirius was furious with them, but he didn't have the strength to be angry with them right now.

"It's okay, Wormtail. It wasn't that bad anyway. We play fought until we got tired. Snuggled up and went to sleep," he patted Peter's back.

"Sounds romantic," James commented.

Sirius scowled as he got out of bed, sitting in one of the chairs by Remus'. "I thought he was awake?"

Sirius looked at his sleeping friend to see that he completely out.

"Who the hell were you talking to?" He asked James.

James looked at him incredulously. "You, of course!"

"I was still sleeping." Sirius' brows rose.

"I wasn't," James shrugged.

Sirius laughed at James. He would have played along with his nonsense banters but as he was extremely exhausted, he let it slide this time. "It was a bad night, though. We barely got here. New nurse forced me to take a draught."

"Sorry, mate," Peter said, and James echoed it.

After a moment James said, "Wait. New nurse? Years nearly out. You've seen her, Pete?"

Peter was rummaging his bag, looking for the treacle tarts from the night before. "Nope." He plastered a wide toothy grin as he found what he was looking for. "Why?"

"I met her last night," Sirius said nonchalantly. His eyes were roaming the hall. They were still alone in the Wing.

"What's she like?" Peter asked with his mouth full.

"Small," he answered with his eyes squinted, trying to remember her physique when he had stood right in front of her. "Short," he straightened his body and moved his hand back and forth horizontally in front of his chest. "Very short. Big silver haiー" He stopped talking rather abruptly when he heard the door of the Healer's Office open.

"Padfoot?" James called him, trying to see what caught his attention. "What are you looking at?"

Madam Pomfrey made her way over, eyeing them all suspiciously.

"Good morning, Madam Poppy! We were just talking 'bout the new nurse," Peter said, "Short. Shorter than me?" He looked at Sirius for confirmation and continued after Sirius nodded, "Very short, with big silver hair."

Peter's tart crusts splattered all over Remus' blanket as he spoke.

"Good morning, Mr. Pettigrew. Don't speak with your mouth full!" She told him sternly and clean it off Remus' bed.

"Now, off you go! Mr. Lupin needs his quiet rest!" She pulled the white curtains around Remus' bed and pushed the boys out of his vicinity, giving them no room to question her more.

Sirius quickly remembered of his freedom last night, thanks to the lenient nurse. He stood still and stared between the Healer's Office and the matron, who was still examining Remus. He was convinced the nurse was in the office.

"You guys go first. I'll catch up later," he whispered to his two confused friends.

When they made to argue, he shooed them off, hellbent on figuring it out on his own. They unwillingly relented to his request.

He looked at Remus' bed one last time, making sure Madam Pomfrey still tending him before he stealthily walked into the office.

"Can I help you?" A familiar voice called out to him.

Sirius' breath hitched when he saw her eyes. They shone brightly under the morning sun. His mind wildly whirled, recalling their first meeting last night. The darkness of night didn't do her eyes justice.

He cleared his throat to speak. "I justー I didn't get your name," he said, berating himself for stuttering.

She gave him a lopsided smile and continued what she was doing before he came barging in: enjoying her tea.

"I don't think it's necessary," she took off her apron and folded it, "I'm leaving Hogwarts soon."

"Pretty sure apprenticeships last at least six months," he tucked his hands in his pockets and leaned his back on the wall beside the door, watching as she pulled her nurse's cap off and the tie from her hair. Her curls fell down her back, distracting him.

Her small smile and proud gaze from last night filled his mind. It was as if she was encouraging him to fight. As if she wanted to make sure he would join the war.

"Pretty sure you have NEWT today," she replied.

"Yeah. At 3:30."

They stood facing each other silently for a moment until they heard the sound of the big bell chimed.

"Has Remus awoken?" She asked, pushing the door just enough to peek on Remus' bed.

"Not yet," Sirius answered simply, moving closer and following her line of vision. "Thank you."

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

"Thank you, for last night. It was my first time being alone with him. Usually there's three of us, but the other two morons won themselves a ticket to Slughorn's vials," he explained with his eyes still locked on his sleeping friend ー hidden behind white curtains.

He took notice of their closeness. The nurse was at least a head shorter than him, and her hair was shiny and shimmering under day light. It was mesmerizing.

"You lot usually accompany a werewolf?" Her voice was laced with amusement.

He quickly kicked himself mentally.

He was about to retort when Dumbledore strode into the Hospital Wing, joining them in the office.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore," Sirius greeted the Headmaster cheerfully, gladly dropping the subject.

"Indeed, it is a very good morning, Mr. Black. Accompanying Mr. Lupin I presume?"

Sirius rolled his eyes inwardly, seeing how the Headmaster obviously knew Remus had his transformation last night.

"Yes, Professor," he nodded curtly. He was going to leave when Dumbledore raised his twinkling eyes to meet the nurse's.

"Ah! Hermione dear. We were looking for you," he took her hand and kissed her knuckle lightly.

"Albus," the nurse greeted him with a friendly smile.

Sirius looked perplexed at the exchange, not bothering to hide his surprise. Hermione, Sirius thought, observing her. He didn't think that she looked much older than him, but her familiarity with Dumbledore threw him off, as if they were good friends. Are they? He watched her smile widening as her gaze fastened beyond Dumbledore, and he turned to see who had joined them.

"Hermione." A tall auburn-haired man said, smiling at her. "I must say I didn't take you as a nurse," he added as his eyes roamed her figure appreciatively.

"Well, I have to do something." She stepped around Dumbledore, who Sirius glanced at to see that he was watching Hermione and the man fondly.

Sirius hated the man.

"Three weeks is a lot of time, Tiberius."

Tiberius, he thought bitterly, watching as the man grinned broadly at Hermione.

"I bring good news." He took out two rolls of parchments from under his plum-coloured robe and passed them to Hermione.

"Is thisー" Hermione didn't even finish her question when she started unrolling both scrolls swiftly. She was reading them intently with her jaw dropped the whole time.

"Yes, love," Tiberius answered her anyway.

Once she had finished reading them, she looked from Tiberius to Albus. "It's official."

"Congratulations, Hermione. You're clear to leave. Of course, I'd still prefer it if you can stay longer." Albus smiled.

Sirius looked from Dumbledore to Hermione to see her shoulders sag in what he assumed was relief.

As Dumbledore explained that he would love her to finish her apprenticeship, Sirius studied Tiberius, observing the Wizengamot mark on his robes. He was quite handsome, Sirius begrudgingly admitted.

He listened as Tiberius cut in, suggesting that he could visit her more if she stayed. Sirius bristled at the suggestion, frowning at the man until he realized she was watching him.

The expression of pure happiness on her face warmed him. And when she touched his arm, he felt himself blush, foolish and childlike in front of her and the others.

"I have to go. I'm not sure if Madam Pomfrey will let Mr. Lupin take his NEWT today, but if she does, don't forget to give him Pepper-Up to drink. It works wonder," she said as she picked her satchel up from under one of the table.

"You're leaving?" He asked nervously.

"Yes. I believe I've overstayed my welcome."

"Headmaster said you could stay longer," he tried to convince her.

Hermione looked at him straight, her eyes met his grey eyes, and Sirius was enthralled when she gave him her first genuine smile as she said, "Good luck with your NEWT, Mr. Black."

She nodded her head as her goodbye and walked out of the office to talk to Madam Pomfrey. His canine hearing caught the unneeded "what a charming lad" comment from the matron as she watched Hermione accepting Tiberius' offered arm. Sirius didn't get what was so charming about that. Any gentleman would offer their arm or hand to a lady.

Albus led them out of Hospital Wing.

And just like last night, he was watching her leave him in the silent Wing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big love to my friend midnightweeds for the beta! We did it, Weeds!
> 
> Thank you for your comments and bookmarks and kudos, you lovelies! x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never ending love to my beloved @midnightweeds for helping me! love you, Weeds! 
> 
> And to my soulmate @cece2046 I got your "so fucking tight" prompt!

* * *

  ** _._**

**iv**

**Home**

**.**

* * *

  ** _ー_**

_1943 hours_

_28 December 1998_

_Hog’s Head Inn, Hogsmeade_ _  
_ _._

_She wasn’t expecting anyone in the abandoned inn. But, seeing Dean and Seamus enjoying  their drinks made her sigh in relief. Suddenly a surge of warmth filled her as she smelt the dusty, musky scent of the old abandoned duvet wrapped her freezing body._

_“Comfy?” Dean asked._

_She nodded and raised her head to meet Dean’s, murmuring a thank you._

_“Don’t mention it. Now, let’s get the party started!” Dean took out his wand and pointed it to Hermione. “But first, you need a spa date.”_

_Hermione felt her dry lips and skin moistened. She gave Dean a questioning look._

_Dean shrugged. “Best I could do. Lavender taught us last week. Said it’d be useful to know some Witch beauty spells, like this Moisturize Charm, to avoid dry lips and skin in the freezing weather,” he explained. “Now, try to pronounce all the vowels.”_

_She did as he asked and was surprised at the lack of pain. She wiggled her mouth to get used to using it again, ignoring Dean’s humoured expression._

_It was strange to be with other people again, but she was grateful to them for never giving up the fight and working hard. Lavender helping them learn some comforting spells left her feeling strangely hopeful for the first time in a long time._

_"I take it you know your drink?" Seamus pushed a glass toward her and topped it off with Firewhiskey._

_His lifted brows caused Hermione to snort. Her head tilted back as she swallowed the firewhiskey in one go. "Everyone would be crazy if they didn't drink after the_ Great _Hogwarts Battle."_

 _Seamus laughed. He held up his glass for a cheer. "To Ogden, saviour of our sanity!"_   
  
_"To Ogden!" Hermione and Dean cheered._   
_  
They were on their fourth glass when Dean took out his pack of cigarettes. "Do you smoke, Hermione?" Dean held a Marlboro cigarette toward Hermione. _

_She looked at the stick with disgust and raised her eyes to see Dean smirking at her. "Dean, no!”_  
  
_"Oh, come on! Loosen up! Even Seamus will have one."_  
 _  
"Smoking kills!" Hermione took another drink. The irony of that statement, she thought._

 _"Yeah, well, look at it this way. If we really dieー"_   
  
_"Killed." Hermione corrected._   
  
_Dean rolled his eyes. "_ ー _get_ killed _from smoking, imagine how pissed those black hooded bonkers would be. The idea that we died from a simple Muggles’ cigarette. They'd expect to torture and kill us, filthy Mudbloods, with their magical stick, but instead, we're killed by a tiny Muggle stick. And we can clutter their world with them while we do it.” He waved it in front of her face and bobbed it on her reddened nose. “Come on, have a fag."_   
_  
"Urgh you are unbelievable, Dean Thomas.” She snatched the stick from him and put it between her lips, just like how she remembered the boys she caught roaming Hogwarts after curfew did._

_“Perfect prefect,” Dean teased as he leaned closer and lit up her cigarette with a snap of his fingers._

_Hermione was impressed by his wandless magic. “Teach me how to do that.”_

_Dean laughed and taught her how to do it and also how to cast the Vanishing Charm after their smoke._

_The three of them huddled together, fighting the cold December weather. They finished two bottles of Ogden and three packs of Marlboro._

_Dean gave her two packs, "For when you feel like littering." He turned to Seamus and kissed him soundly._

_Hermione blushed at their affection, a ghost of smile on her lips as she looked away. Swallowing down the bubble of air in her throat, she brought her sixth cigarette to her lips. It helped to dull the emptiness, if only for a little while._

**_ー_ **

**_._ **

1602 hours

23 May 1978

The Tonks, Bath

.

She studied the white stick between her thumb and index finger. ‘ _Marlboro_ ’ was written on it. She only smoked this specific brand, in memory of her last night with Dean and Seamus. Before they ー

She closed her eyes and tried to push the memory of their death away.

She put said stick between her lips and inhaled lightly while holding the flame of the lighter she’d just bought to the tip for a moment. She took the lighter away and tried to recall when was the last time she actually had to use one.

She never had.

Hermione had been a right mess after her meeting with Sirius and Remus last night. Meeting them that early was not in her plan. She sighed before she took a longer drag, calming herself from the meeting and the memories that came after. She trembled.

As she nipped on the fag, she clasped both her hands together into a ball, crouching down on the curb, ー as if she was praying ー and pressed them against her forehead, hard enough to calm the hurricane in her mind. All she heard was her palpitating heart, muffled by a foreign buzzing sound that came every time her memories swarmed her. She started counting backwards ー a calming tip she had picked up from her mother. _100, 99, 98, 97, 96…_

Slowly, she could hear the stomping feet of passers by, she could feel the soft wind hitting her cheeks, she could smell an expensive after-shave cream. She opened her eyes and caught Tiberius’ gaze. He squatted down, gently moving her hands away from her head. There was a worried expression on his face.

“Are you that unhappy to spend your time with me?” He said with mock sadness, stealing her cigarette and taking a drag himself.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head as she watched him puff the smoke out through his nose and nip it at the corner of his mouth. “That’s mine.”

“Smoking kills.”

She smiled at the memories his words filled her with. It felt like forever ago.

“It helps me. It calms my nerves.”

He took another drag, eyebrows lifted questioningly as he breathed out the heavy smoke. Hermione was sure this wasn’t his first cigarette.

“Sometimes, my memories, good or bad, come to me by surprise. I don’t call them, they just, come.

“Any words or actions could trigger them. And I can’t control it. And every time ー” she breathed in the lingering smoke “ー every fucking time it happens, I’ll start shaking, chill crawls all over me, and I begin to sweat, cold sweats.” She clenched and unclenched her fists. “And smoking helps.”

She eyed the man in front of her. He was resting his stubble bearded chin on his palm with his finger tapping his cheek as he watched her curiously. Hermione found it quite endearing.

“Is it okay for a Wizengamot to indulge himself in a simple Muggle creation?” She rested her cheek on her palm, propping her elbow on her knee.

She looked around, studying the neighbourhood where she would take her residency. She saw a bench across of the road and snorted, imagining how crazy they looked crouched on the curb smoking a cigarette, when there was a bench nearby.

“It’s okay as long as no one reports on him,” Tiberius winked and passed the fag to her back before he straightened up.

Hermione stood up, too, and meshed it with her white kitten heels. Tiberius watched with interest.

“That’s actually pretty sexy.”

“What? A woman littering?”

“Meshing it with _that_ shoes.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Hermione rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face.

They walked silently side by side to the Tonks house. She studied the man, how he carried himself languidly in the Muggle World as if he belonged here, how he would easily laugh at something trivial like squirrels fighting over a nut, how he always, _always,_ slowed down whenever he noticed he walked even two or three steps faster than her, and how he looked so good in his Wizengamot robes, billowing and regal, and didn’t give a care to walk around Bath with it. He took pride in his job and Hermione felt a sudden fluttering feeling in her stomach. She swallowed it down.

“Why are you staying with the Tonks? Are they your family?” Tiberius asked.

Hermione looked pensive for a moment, realizing that Tiberius had no clue about her being from the future. She cursed herself for letting him join her first meeting with the Tonks. _Now how do I explain my situation to the Tonks with him on my tail?_

Seeing Tiberius expectant face, Hermione recalled his question and answered accordingly. “I just want to enjoy my Muggle side. And, yes; distant, but family, nonetheless.”

Tiberius hummed.

Truthfully, Hermione was just so tired of living in the Wizarding World.

“We’re here.” Hermione stopped in front of a black gate with Tiberius on her side.

Before she could say anything, Tiberius pushed the gate open and walked confidently towards the black door.

Hermione shrieked, “Tiberius!”

She called him and tried to pull him back. But it was futile. He knocked on the door even before she could reach him. She closed her eyes and remembered how impulsive Sirius was last night when he asked her about Death Eater just at their first meeting. _Do 70’s men have no self-control?_

The door opened slowly and her breath caught in her throat as she saw him, the light-haired man who called himself her father in her time, standing with his wide toothy grin that she missed so much.

“Yes? Can I help you?” He asked kindly. His eyes set on Tiberius’ plum-coloured robe and he raised an eyebrow. “To what do we owe the pleasure of the Wizengamot’s presence?”

Hermione noticed how he changed his relaxed demeanour into defensive, and Tiberius, proud as he was, stretched his hand out in introduction. Hermione held the urge to cover her face with her palm.

“Mr. Edward Tonks. I’m Tiberius Ogden,” Tiberius shook his hand firmly, “And this is Hermione Granger. I’m sorry for the intrusion, but, I’m here just to send her off, as she needs to talk with you, on a very confidential matter, if I may say.” He grinned at Hermione knowingly. “Just wanted to make sure she arrived here safely and assuredly.”

Hermione was speechless.

Ted appeared confused, but Hermione knew he was studying her.

“Do I have your word Mr. Tonks? That you’ll give her the chance to explain, that you’ll give her the advantage of you listening?”

Hermione looked at Tiberius in utter disbelief. How could he foresee her lies and not even probe her for the truth? She saw it then, the maturity, the firmness in his words, the intelligence. And she had dared to compare him to a teenager. She shook her head.

Ted seemed taken aback. His hand was still in Tiberius’ and from the expression on his face, Hermione believed Tiberius had tightened his grip.

“Of course, Mr. Ogden. Who would dare to go against the Ministry at this time?”

She could hear the edge in his voice clearly and she knew Tiberius could sense his bitterness, too.

“I would say everyone. But I am a member of Wizengamot, and as long as I have a seat, I promise you that we, Wizengamot members, will keep our hands clean.” He let go of Ted’s hand and squared his shoulder as he bowed his head curtly. He turned to Hermione. “Is it too much of a request to ask for you to keep owling me like the previous three weeks?”

Hermione smiled, “Of course not, Tiberius. I’ll get myself an owl first.”

“Taken care of. If it’s confirmed you’ll be staying here, I’ll ask it to be sent first thing in the morning tomorrow.” He held her hand up and kissed her knuckle softly.

“Efficient as ever,” she commented.

Tiberius chuckled. “Wouldn’t want to lose to a teenager.”

“Pardon?” Hermione confused.

Tiberius simply smiled and brushed back a loose strand of Hermione’s hair with his free hand.

“Listen, Tiberius, Iー”

“It’s okay, love. You don’t have to explain anything to me.” He was still holding her hand close to his lips as he locked his gaze to her eyes, magicked brown for her stay in the Muggle world. “All in good time,” he said to her softly as he caressed her pale cheek with his knuckles.

Hermione was scared her heart might explode.

“See you, hopefully soon, Hermione.” He nodded at her before he took his leave, looking for the abandoned red telephone phone booth ー the visitor's entrance of the Ministry of Magic.

“Why didn’t he just _apparate_?” Ted asked with his arms  crossed and his body leaned sideways against the doorframe.

“We _apparated_ here from Hogwarts and he’s going back to the Ministry,” Hermione shrugged.

Ted hummed and then looked at her. “What’s your deal?”

Hermione took out a letter from her satchel and passed it to him. “I know you won’t let me in until your know you can trust me, but, please, read this letter first. Hopefully it will be enough of an explanation. And if it isn’t, I’m here to answer your questions in full truth.”

Ted took the letter and studied the white envelope front to back. He saw the Unspeakable Office singe and his brows rose. “Unspeakable?”

Hermione just gave him a tight smile.

She watched as he read, his casual expression slowly morphing into disbelief, and kept her amusement to herself.

“Bullshit,” he said, but continued reading.

 _Okay. This is better than I thought,_ she thought.

“Let me get this straight,” he was staring on one of the photographs that were included in the letter, “You’re from 2002?”

Hermione quickly magically glued his lips together and cast _Muffliato_ before she freed his lips, a little annoyed for his slip out. “This is a matter of life and death. Be aware of your surroundings before you open your big mouth!” She scolded him.

She was angry, frustrated that this man, the Head of Auror’s Office of her time, could be this incompetent in his early life. _Disappointing_.

Ted opened and closed his mouth to check if the magic was still on, and then he looked at her pointedly in all his seriousness. “Am I wrong to assume you question my proficiency, Granger?”

Hermione‘s body stiffened.

“Do I look like someone who’s incapable of casting a simple shield in silence?”

His voice was the authoritative voice that Hermione remembered and it seemed like her body remembered, too, as she subconsciously squared her shoulders, puffed her chest out, and cleared her face of any emotion. A battle-ready stance of Aurors. “No, sir.”

The corner of his lips quirked upward as he folded the letter into two and tucked it under his armpit before crossing his arms again. He was clearly having fun, acting all commanding with her. She dared to wager her Ted wrote the letter. She didn’t hide her rolling eyes.

Present Ted looked at her appraisingly. “Your hair. Is it really silver?”

She met his eyes, baffled. “You have a woman from 2002 and the first thing you curious about was her hair?”

“Ignore him,” a woman interrupted them.

Ted turned his body and stretched his hand out for the woman to take. She smiled at him as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

“Dromeda, my love. Where’s Dora?” Ted kissed Andromeda on the cheek and his action made her giggle.

“Napping. I swear to Merlin, Ted. If you don’t stop feeding her those candies I’ll burn your Tom And Jerry collection!” She scowled at him then turned to Hermione. “Sorry for his… tactlessness. How can we help you, sweetheart?"

Hermione mouth pursed into a thin line, trying to hold her excitement from seeing the couple in their early years. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Ted and Andromeda. So young. So carefree. So loving.

Ted passed the letter to his wife. She looked at Hermione, asking for her permission to read, and Hermione nodded.

**.**

**ー**

_2128 hours_

_24 December 1999_

_The Tonks, Bath_

_._

_Hermione stood still in front of the white door. It was snowing, a white Christmas, and she was sure her wild mane was covered with snow after standing outside that long. Her gloved hands were tucked warmly in her pockets and the big scarf wrapped around her neck hid her nose and mouth. She closed her eyes and counted 100 to 1, trying to calm her nerves._

_“100, 99, 98, 97ー” The door swung open abruptly._

_She yelped._

_“Granger! You came!” Ted greeted her, showing his remarkably straight teeth as he grinned ear to ear._

_“Is that Hermione?”_

_Hermione turned to the voice and couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Andromeda in Santa’s red robe. Teddy was snuggled safely in her arm._

_“Isn’t Ted the one who should be Santa?” Hermione chuckled when Teddy changed his hair colour to red, strikingly matching the robe._

_“To be honest, Dromeda here is more Muggle than I am. Such abomination to the Noble House of Black!” He stepped aside and jerked his head to the warm living room. “Come in, Hermione. Let’s have hot chocolate with melted marshmallows, extra for you!”_

_She stepped in and it was the warmest she’d felt in a long time. Andromeda kissed both her cheeks before she spoke._

_“Make yourself at home, Hermione.”_

**_ー_ **

**.**

Once she finished reading, Ted took the letter and snapped his fingers, lighting the letter on fire. “Simple rule. Leave no important information behind.”

“Yes, sir.” She quickly groaned, annoyed at Ted, who was snickering delightfully at her automatic Auror mode whenever he used his Head’s voice.

“That was… something,” Andromeda commented with her twinkling eyes stuck on the photographs.

_She’s taking this matter fairly well._

“And from the photos, I take it we were close?”

Hermione moved closer to her so she could look at the photos, too. Andromeda was taller, but thanks to her kitten heels, she stood almost at the same height as her. She could smell her hair, it was the same flowery smell that she used to have, and it made Hermione’s heart swell. She missed the familiarity so much.

“We were all dressed up as Santa, Dromeda. I believe that someone who said yes to your Santa obsession must have been pretty tight with us.” He shook his head, looking down at said photo again.

It was taken during Hermione’s first Christmas with them, and it could be seen from the photo that she had the same Christmas’ spirit as Andromeda as she was also had worn the same red robe and white beard.

“So _fucking_ tight,” he corrected then looked at Hermione devastatingly, “You can still save yourself, little bird! Free yourself from Satan!”

Andromeda stomped on his foot and that effectively shut his blabbering mouth. Hermione felt her heart lighten, elated. She missed their bantering the most.

She felt warmth.

“Let’s continue this future talk inside, shall we?” Ted pushed the door wider with his body, an invitation for Hermione to enter.

Hermione was too startled to move but when Andromeda pressed her hand on her stiff arm and gave her the motherly smile that she so used to seeing, Hermione relaxed and instinctively leaned towards her hold. Andromeda chuckled.

“Welcome to your new home, love.”

* * *

 .

0830 hours

5 June 1978

Department of Mysteries

Ministry of Magic

.

She pulled her hood closer to her face, trying to hide from the scrutinizing eyes of Ministry officers. She recalled, once, after she had moved to the Unspeakable’s Office from the Auror’s, Draco had complained to her about the unfairness in their uniforms.

_“I mean,” he fixed the black hood for her, “Why can’t Aurors be all mysterious, too? And why don’t I get a robe fluffy enough that it billows everytime I walk, or flounce, like our Potions Master?”_

The elevator stopped at the ninth floor. She nodded her head slightly to the bellboy as her thanks and walked the dark corridor with confidence. The other Unspeakables paid no heed to her.

She passed several doors and stopped in front of a black knobless door. A carving of hourglass was on it. She couldn’t get it open as she just turned up for work today and her wand was not registered yet. Hermione took a moment to admire their security measure and wondered why Gringotts didn’t use this kind of lock on their vaults. “Keys,” she snickered as she knocked the door twice.  

She heard curses and crashing from the other side, and couldn’t help the grin that morphed onto her face as she saw bright golden lights, seeping through the small crack under the door. She quickly raised her head up when she hear the sound of wand tapping from inside. After five raps, the door opened and a buff tall hooded man muttered, “Newbies,” under his breath.

“You’re new.”

It wasn’t the rudeness that had render Hermione speechless, it wasn’t the big difference in their height that had Hermione intimidatingly straightened her body up, it was his gruffy voice that had her thrown.

His familiar old voice.

She couldn’t see the man’s face but she knew him so well to know he was scowling, annoyed at her inability to at least report her name to him ー her research leader. She cleared her throat.

“Hermes,” she said firmly.

He nodded and pointed his thumb over his shoulder, towards the mess that their team had made. He explained, “We’re stacking up the damn boxes. Those knuckleheads couldn’t even differentiate big and small box.” He led her to the corner where shelves of scrolls were packed. “This is your corner. For now, find the 1975 research report: _The Meticulous Efforts ー_ whatever, and break it down. We need the knowledge for our project.”

She nodded and sat in her seat and started working immediately. She remembered everything. She remembered where 1957 scroll ー ‘ _The Meticulous Efforts To Shorten The Distance for Time Travelers’ ー_ was: hidden behind the second row scrolls. She remembered what scrolls she needed to support 1957’s research: 1823, 1901, 1922. She also  remembered that this report wouldn’t aid a thing for their current project. She remembered everything.

“You’re fast, kid,” the same man told her. “You fit right in!” He patted her back and she smiled.

This room, with its millions scrolls and tomes and boxes, and its smell: of old parchments and fresh inks, and this man by her side, patting her like a proud father, it all felt like she had finally found her missing piece in this time. She was glad.

“Yes, sirー” the man held his hand up to stop her from talking.

“Seal. Unspeakable Seal.”

**.**

**ー**

_2134 hours_

_17 March 1999_

_Department of Mysteries_

_Ministry of Magic_

_._

_Hermione’s polyjuiced face slowly melted away and the Unspeakable that caught her yelled all profanities there was after he recognized who she was._

_“Hermione Granger.”_

_She panicked. She knew she shouldn’t be here but she needed to find a way to go back to her time. She tried to yank her hand off his strong grip but it was for naught. He dragged her to the corner, hidden from other occupants’ eyes._

_“What the fuck, Miss Granger? You fucking trying to kill yourself?” He whispered to her loudly, “And they called you the fucking Brightest Witch?”_

_“Pleaー please, sir. I need to get back. There’s something wrong and I need to know what it is.” She tried to free herself again, but like before, he was just too strong. She started to cry._

_“Please. Just, let me find the truth. For Ginny. Please,” she begged._

_The man was quiet for a while, he looked contemplative and Hermione was sure that he was going to turn her in. After all, she was Undesirable number two. Thinking of ways to escape, she was startled when he whispered another round of profanities._

_“This is mad.” He looked at her one more time and sighed defeatedly. “First rule, you must stay close to me and remain silent unless I talk to you. I’ll tell everyone you’re mute or something. They’d kill you at first sight if they found out.” He took off his own robe and put it on her, something that any Unspeakables shouldn't do. “Second rule, listen to me. Always. Obey. Understood?”_

_She bowed her head and closed her eyes tightly, grateful that she met this man instead of other bigoted Purebloods. “Yes, sir.”_

_“Seal.”_

_“Sir?”_

_He pushed her hair back so now it was completely hidden under the hood. “Call me Seal. Unspeakable Seal.”_

_“Yes, Seal.”_

**_ー_ **

**_._ **

“Yes, Seal.” She smiled wider. “Researching and experimenting,” _and you,_ “it all feels like home.”

Seal burst out laughing at her sentiment, and Hermione reveled in the laugh that she knew would be taken from him after surviving two wars. He was still sniggering when he ruffled her hood that it almost fell.

“Then, welcome home, kid.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beloved @midnightweeds for helping me! Especially in this chapter! hehe  
> love you, Weeds!

* * *

**.**

**v**

**Big Girls Don’t Cry**

**.**

* * *

**―**

**.**

_0527 hours_

_2 October 1999_

_Inverurie, Aberdeenshire_

_._

_“What are you doing, Short Top?” Blaise asked him from up the tree, scanning the radius._

_Neville was flattening the freshly plowed soil on top of their fire. Hermione watched with obvious amusement._

_“Neville, that’s ingenious! Where did you learn that?” She praised the Gryffindor._

_Neville looked at her and jerked his head toward their Head Auror, “Ted taught me. Muggle hunters do this to hide their traces.”_

_“Oh! I read it somewhere before! Never thought of practising it though. Good call, Short Top!” Hermione patted his head._

_Neville groaned and flattened the ground with his stomps one last time before he unceremoniously dropped a pile of leaves on it, “Not you too!”_

_Blaise jumped down and wrapped his arm around Hermione’s shoulder. “She’s in!”_

_Hermione laughed as Blaise sprouted more weird names for Neville. She watched as Neville headlocked the dark-skinned man and couldn’t help but feel proud of her once timid, chubby friend._

**―**

.

0431

27 July 1978

Department of Mysteries

Ministry of Magic

.

Hermione’s head jerked up when a few scrolls fell off her table. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and stretched her tired body as she tilted her head back and yawned. Recalling her dream, she sighed. It was the reason they all lost sleep after the battle. Memories always found a way to catch up to them.

She looked down at her messy table. She had been collecting scrolls that were related to time travel. It was one of the many ambitious things that she planned to do: stop the Time Turner’s creation. But the plan was hard to achieve as their research leader had been hovering over her since day one. She huffed in annoyance. _Nuisance!_

“Did you go home?” Seal asked her from the door.

 _Speak of the Devil_ , she thought, rolling her eyes. “Yeah,” Hermione answered shortly from behind the lump of scrolls and tomes on her table. The least she could do was alter the contents so their experiments wouldn’t bear fruit.

“Yeah? When?” He walked to his table and enlarged the boxes from his pocket.

Hermione eyed the boxes and could barely stop herself from squealing when she saw what was written on one of the box: Eloise Mintumble.

“Yesterday,” she answered absentmindedly and quickly, refocusing on another scroll. It wouldn’t do anyone good if Seal noticed her obvious interest in the time traveller’s box.

Seal magically moved the lump on her table enough to make an eye contact with her.

She groaned. “What, Seal?”

“Oh! So much rage! I’m in fear!” He rolled his eyes. “Go grab something to eat. You’re famished. I’m famished. We need food to function.”

“I’m not hungry.” As if on cue, her stomach let out a loud grumbling sound.

Seal raised an eyebrow and smiled smugly. “What’s that, kid?”

She muttered, “fuck,” and got up, levitating two box of altered scrolls that they’d rejected. “Fine! But it’s not because of you!” She said as she stormed out of the room.

“Leave the boxes! I’m going back to the storage room, anyway. I’ll dump ‘em,” Seal said as he pulled said boxes toward him with a wave of hand, “And I want Muggle food.”

Hermione looked at him as if he had grown a third head. _“No muggles can beat elves cooking,”_ was what he told her when she brought Ted’s double cheese burger last week. “I thoughtー”

“Exactly the one you brought last week. Don’t question your Leader, kid. Besides,” he smiled at her softly, “there’s no sun here. You need sun.”

Hermione touched her face and crinkled her nose. He was right. She’s been hidden here since yesterday morning. And now that she took her nose out of her work, she realized how she missed the Tonks after just a day without seeing them. She peered down to her watch and noted it was five in the morning.

“Alright. But I might come back late,” she said while packing her stuff into her trusty satchel.

“You mean come back at the normal time like normal Unspeakables?” Seal smirked at her.

She huffed some wayward curls out of her face. “I just want to finish the research.”

“Of course you do,” He said with a hint of sarcasm.

Hermione wasn’t sure if he knew what she was up to. There was no way of telling when it came to Seal. Even in her time he was observant and cryptic at the same time.

“I’m going. Let me know if you need me earlier.”

He waved his hand as his goodbye. His focus was solely on the scrolls.

As she closed the door, she wondered if it was a good idea to leave Mintumble’s box with him. She shrugged it off. _Nah. It would take him a long time before he starts with Mintumble._

* * *

She was wrong.

It was already half an hour past ten when she came back with his burger. Ted had held her up far longer than she thought. He was trying to convince her to go with him to Fleetwood Mac’s concert because Andromeda wouldn’t say yes. “ _Rowdy Muggles!”_ She’d said. Hermione came back to reality and tried to decipher Seal’s pensive face as he read Mintumble’s journal.

She knew it was hers. She’d studied the journal front and back for almost two years. She should have known, younger Seal had more vigour than the older Seal. She was proud but also cursing him for his competence at the same time.

“Do you know this?” His voice broke the silence.

It was only the two of them in the Time Chamber. She assumed her other colleagues went out for breakfast.

“I sent them away,” Seal said as though he could read her mind, “Answer me, Unspeakable Hermes.”

She straightened her back and cleared her throat. “I don’t know anything, sir.”

“I’ve been an Unspeakable since I left Hogwarts, Hermes. What make you think you could lie to my face?” He stood up and strode towards her.

Hermione couldn’t move. Seal had glued her feet to the floor. She yelped when he fisted her robe and pulled her up, causing her hood to ball back and freeing her silver curls. She could feel his heavy breath on her cheeks. Their eyes locked and she whimpered in protest when the magic that hid her silver eye slowly faded away.

“Silver hair, silver eye. What are you?” He growled.

Before she could retort, a red light zoomed over her shoulder and hit Seal square on his chest. She plopped on the floor.

“Not the right way to talk to a lady, Unspeakable Seal,” Tiberius said as he offered his hand to Hermione.

Hermione accepted and he gently pulled her up. He helped her right her robe and made a quick assessment on her, checking whether she was hurt or not.

“I’m okay, Tiberius. Thank you,” she said. Her hand laid on his worried hand.

“Ogden,” Seal got up and greeted Tiberius.

“Unspeakable Seal. Brash as always I see,” Tiberius nodded in greeting.

Seal laughed and walked closer to them, ruffling her head patronisingly. “Small misunderstanding, Ogden,” he explained. “And you,” he pointed his finger to her, “We’re not done, kid.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and passed him the burger. “You could at least ask nicely.”

Her leader grinned and said, “What’s the fun in that.” He took it and was about to take the first bite when he continued, “So, what did the Centaurs say?”

“It wasn’t pretty,” he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, “Bane, like always, blamed the Ministry for their shrinking territory.”

Seeing his exhaustion, Hermione summoned a chair for him to sit. He looked at her gratefully and squeezed her hand in gratitude.

“We sent investigators out with him, and came up with nothing. Bane claimed it was because they were ‘ _poor sighted greedy Ministry dogs’_.”

“In the Forbidden Forest?” Seal asked.

“Near the Scottish border. Not much land ー enough space for a tent or two on the fringe of their territory."

“Did the aurors find any proof of human life?” Hermione chimed in then quickly added, “I mean, if it’s okay for me to know?”

Seal guffawed and ruffled her hair again. This time she didn’t even bother to pull her hood back up.

“‘Course it’s okay! You’re an Unspeakable, kid. You’re with me.”

Hermione was suddenly washed with warmth at his admittance. Tiberius gave a slight bow, silently telling her she was welcome in their conversation.

“Possibly. Nothing concrete,” Tiberius sighed tiredly. He crossed his arms, his finger tapping on his inner arm. “That’s why I came here. I need you to investigate the place, Seal.”

“I don’t mind. But I’m bringing this small lady here with me.” He jutted his head at Hermione.

Hermione looked at him perplexed, “Me?” She sounded hopeful, “Really?”

“Yeah. It’ll be fun.” Seal waved his hands and all the scrolls he was working with tucked nicely in their rightful place. “Come on. Portkey or broom?” He asked Tiberius.

Tiberius got up and led them out of the chamber with Seal catching up to him. “Return portkey.”

They were discussing the matter in detail. And as Hermione watched them, auburn hair and black hair, she couldn’t help but remember her two best friends. She pulled her hood up and couldn’t wait to leave the building.

She could really use a cigarette.

**.**

* * *

**.**

1242 hours

27 July 1978

Forbidden Forest

.

Hermione surveyed the area. It was small as Tiberius told them. The only trace left was a small string of their magic.

Seal had asked her to stay while he followed the trail just in case the wizard or witch came back. The ability to trace magic was forbidden in the Wizarding World, as the act itself was a breach of their privacy. But, Unspeakables often broke the rules.

She was just lighting her cigarette up when Seal jogged back to her.

“Found anything?” She asked, a fag between her lips.

Seal summoned her pack and lit up one for him. He puffed the smoke out. “It stopped 500 metres from here. The only thing I found is that the magic belong to two wizards ー”

“Or witches,” Hermione added automatically.

“ーor witches,” Seal corrected, accustomed to her interruptions. “It’s not completely Light magic nor it is Dark.”

“Grey?” Hermione inquired. She blew the smoke through her nose.

“Most likely. I ran into another Centaur. He warned me about unknown interference. Some kind of force from outside of our world. They can not make sense of it,” he got down on one knee and hovered his hand above the earth. “They’re good,” he mumbled, quite impressed.

“What do you mean?” Hermione bent down to look at what he was talking about, nipping her fag at the corner of her mouth.

“See here?” He poked the ground with his wand, “The soil is darker underneath. Meaning, someone covered their bonfire remnant with unburnt soil.”

She gasped and her cigarette fell on the ground.

“Hermes?” Seal called her.

She turned to look at him but her mind was filled with the memory. She knew Seal was talking to her, but all she could hear was Neville’s feet stomping on the ground.

“Hermes?” Seal nudged her with his shoulder.

“Yes?” She found her voice. “Sorry. I was thinking.”

He snickered, “I can see that.” He stood up and stretched his body. “Ready?”

“For?”

“Back to the Ministry. There’s nothing we can do now. I’ll ask Ogden to inform us if anything else happens.” He vanished his cigarette and took out a piece of cloth ー their portkey.

Hermione looked over the clearing again, but couldn’t calm her speeding heartbeat. She started to sweat and clenching her fists.

“You alright?” He held her swaying body firmly.

“Yes. Let’s justー”

_“Muggle hunters do this to hide their traces.”_

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and tried to even her fast breathing. “It could be Muggleborn?”

“Could be. Purebloods are too proud to do shit without magic,” he put the ragged cloth back and scratched his forehead, “Well trained. Hiding magical traces.” He mulled over the idea for a moment before saying, “They could be Unspeakables.”

Hermione clenched her fists. It wasn’t good. It was _too_ close.

**.**

**ー**

_1122 hours_

_2 May 2001_

_Department of Mysteries_

_._

_Hermes stood quietly at the corner, watching as Moon pulled Nerve into a bone-crushing hug. Nerve was whispering and kissing Moon while she nodded her head over and over again, agreeing to all what Nerve said. He raised his eyes to looked at Hermes and gave her a small smile. Hermes walked to the couple begrudgingly._

_“It should be me, Nerve. You should be sending me,” she said crossing her arms, looking put out at her team leader’s decision._

_Nerve hugged her instead. “I’ll miss you too.”_

_Hermes hands faltered to her side and slowly, she wrapped them around his waist. “It should be me.”_

_“No,” he said firmly, “This is our first try, Hermes. I’ll go.”_

_“But ー”_

_“No, Hermes.”_

_Hermes sagged, knowing it was time for her to relent. Nerve was kind, but as a leader, he was ruthless._

_Defeatedly, she asked, “Did Moon foresee anything?”_

_He chuckled, “Only that this was madness, but in a good way. I’ll take that as a good sign.”_

_She grinned. “Yeah.”_

_“Take care of her.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Take care of Seal.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Take care of yourself.”_

_“I’ll try.”_

_He pulled back and kissed her forehead. “This is madness.”_

_Hermes laughed so hard that her head tilted back. “You think?”_

_He grinned and Moon joined them, hugging them tightly, the fact that it could be their last time together heavy on all of their minds. Nerve gently pushed them out of the circle and nodded at Seal to proceed with the incantation._

_“1977?” He asked Seal to make sure one last time._

_“1977,” Seal answered._

_Nerve looked at the two young women again and for the first time that day, Hermes could see the frightened chubby boy that she had met in her first train ride to Hogwarts. She could feel her tears threatening to burst._

_“Your grandma will be proud, Neville!” She yelled over Seal’s steady voice, “DA is proud of you! Andー” she couldn’t stop herself from sobbing and saw him himself wiping his tears, “ー and I am so proud of you. So fucking much.”_

_“Done. Just say the passwords, kid. It’ll activate at once,” Seal said in a tight voice. “You’re a good lad,” he added._

_Neville nodded and trained his attention to the women again. “I love you, Luna. Thank you for being my wife, the only good thing that happened to me in this fucked up war. Please, take care of Hermione. You know how lost she can be.”_

_Luna wailed and turned to Hermione, hugging her fiercely, burrowing her head into her chest._

_“And Hermione,” he gave her the same smile that he had when Hermione came back to their compartment with Trevor in her hand, “It was the best first ride I’ve ever had.”_

_Hermione bowed her head, hiding her face behind the curtain of her hood. She could hear him talking to Seal and she could hear him yelled the password then suddenly, a blinding golden light brightened the Red Chamber. Hermione knew then that he was gone._

**ー**

**.**

Hermione felt like slapping herself. She'd forgotten that Neville could have been waiting for her. She hadn't even tried to find him.

Pulling out a cigarette, she lit it nervously, considering their situation.

The person they were looking for could be him. She glanced at her bangles and thought of using them to find him. But Seal said there were two strings of magic. She rubbed her face tiredly. His life could be in danger.

 _If_ it was really him.

She watched as Seal searched the area one more time, marking the circle with a golden light. Then it dawned to her.

All she had to do was to create a new Time Portal.

**.**

* * *

**.**

1403 hours

31 July 1978

Hogsmeade

.

She walked aimlessly ー pushing herself against the rush of people ー and let her eyes roam the street. She drank in the experience, watching the excitement of the kids as they stood outside the big window of the latest Nimbus. She pushed her hood down and enjoyed the freedom of the chaotic evening.

Creating a Time Portal would be difficult to do on her own. Especially with Seal there, nagging her about Mintumble. She considered whether it was worth it to tell him what she knew. She squinted her eyes as the sun’s reflection hit her brown eyes.

She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to be in the busy area. This was her first time in Hogsmeade ever since she arrived; her first time in any wizarding town, actually. She had been avoiding the Wizarding world because it brought on uncomfortable memories. Her breath hitched when she realized where her feet had brought her. Hog’s Head Inn.

She took out her cigarette.

“Stop smoking!” Ted yelled from beside her. He was sitting in one of the benches.

“Why are you here?” She lit it up, ignoring the glare that Ted sent her.

“Waiting for my date to finish her damn smoke,” he said as he waved to one of the passerby and said between his teeth, “Yeah, he sucked Minister’s cock to get his position.”

“Ted,” she groaned.

“Dromeda’s been craving Ab’s chicken soup. So I, a good husband, volunteered myself to fulfil her demand,” he said proudly.

“You mean she forced you to go?” She asked knowingly. Blacks infamous rage was no joke.

“Indeed! Hey, don’t talk about your mother like that, young lady!” He narrowed his eyes at her and she only replied with a laugh.

Ted watched as she inhaled, “I’ve been wondering,” he cast _Silencing Charm_ around them, “How did you ー in your time ー become an Unspeakable? Moreover, how did _I_ become Head Auror?”

Hermione laughed before she answered, “Ridiculously easy!” She sat beside him. “Have you ever been to the Ministry, Ted?”

“Yeah. _Apparition_ test and marriage registration.”

“And did you notice how loose the security was?”

“But you were in a time of blood lunatics. The place was full with arseholes who wouldn’t waste a second to put a bullet in your head.” He made a shooting gesture with his fingers. “Why don’t they ever use guns? So backwards.”

“Don’t give them the idea, Ted,” she snorted, “We were fighting against blood supremacist, not the whole Wizarding world. We want to mesh our worlds together, not terrorize them with our killing machines. That would make them hate Muggles more,” she explained with her as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

“Purebloods have always felt superior to others. They thought, after all the torture and killing, we would give up. We didn’t. It was the complete opposite. Their confidence had helped us tremendously.

“It was a simple trick. A trick that I’ve been pulling since my second year.” She turned to him with a very mischievous smile. “ _Polyjuice Potion_.”

“No way,” he said in disbelief and awe.

“Simple yet effective. A sip every time I passed the security.”

“I can see how easy it was for you. Unspeakables hidden in that creepy dark place. But, how did I get away?”

Hermione hummed thoughtfully while watching the busy street lit under the summer sun.

“You faked your death.”

Ted turned his head so fast Hermione was sure he pulled a muscle.

“I was dead?”

“You were. It was during your run. We, Mudbloods ー” Ted flinched “ー were hunted by Snatchers. They all had this small journal filled with Mudbloods’ names.

“It was funny how Muggle-like it was. Like checking students attendance. Tick the presents and hunt for the absents.”

She recalled the day when they were caught and brought back to Malfoy Manor. Hermione instinctively scratched her old scar.

“You were with two others and two goblins.” She brought her cigarette to her lips but halted midway by Ted’s sudden outburst.

“Goblins?! Why goblins?!” He held both her arms.

“Well,” she slowly brought her hands down back, “Most of Goblins were hunted, too, because the Ministry of Magic made wizards in the sole control of the goblins and they refused to acknowledge any wizard as their master.”

“That’s goblins for you. Arrogant creatures, but ballsy,” he whistled.

“As you were, Ted. Ballsy, I mean,” she rolled her eyes seeing Ted’s snotty face, “Your group ran into a group of Snatchers.

“According to the fabricated story, you were killed by the werewolf that led the group.” She slid her hand into his, “We didn’t know each other well back then. But we mourned for you, Ted. We mourned for every death.”

He squeezed her hand. “Did I fight in the Great Battle?”

Hermione laughed. “Yeah! Fuck, Ted. Everyone was shocked when they saw you, out of nowhere, jumped straight into the brewing battle gallantly!”

Both of them finger gunned each other with exaggerated shooting sound.

“When the Battle's over, we knew your name was crossed. So we decided it was safer to leave it that way. We used one of the estranged dead Pureblood wizard’s name. We killed Ted Tonks, and Harry ‘Ted’ Trigg was born.”

“But wouldn’t they know I was still alive? Didn’t they recognize my face?”

She looked at him smugly, “Not to sound cocky but you weren’t as popular as I was.”

“Fucking dick,” he bumped her shoulder with his she almost fell off the bench.

She snickered. “But yeah. Don’t worry about being found. We stole the _Admittance Book_ first thing first so they couldn’t track existing and newly-born Muggleborn witches and wizards.”

“You kids were pretty wicked.”

“Yeah.”

They were basking in the companionable quiet when Ted removed the charm and spoke.

“Did you know Martha the florist has three nipples?”

“What the fuck, Ted!” She looked at him bewildered.

“I’m serious!” He puffed his chest out and twisted his nipples.

“I didn’t need that!” Hermione tried to kick his leg but he was faster to dodge.

“This information could be useful in the future. And while we’re at it, did you know Robert, her husband, has fungus infection between his toes?

“Shut your mouth, Ted, or Merlin helps me I’ll glue them like ー ouch!” She stopped her sentence midway.

“Okay, Hermione?” Ted took her fingers and cast a simple healing spell to ease the burn.

Hermione looked at the man who was busy rambling about the importance of taking care of her ‘ _delicate fingers_ ’ as he put it, and then she looked at her cigarette, laying on the ground with unflicked ash still attached to the filter. She snapped her head back to Ted.

 _He did it on purpose_. Deliberately asking questions and gossiping with her about mundane things so she would calm down, so she would forget about her impending panic attack that she even forgot about smoking.

She laughed.

And Ted joined her at the same time embracing her into a hug. “You’re alright, _Mini.”_

“Shut up,” she said over her muffled laughter, “Only Dora can call me that.”

“Sure.” He didn’t sound convinced at all.

They were still hugging when she heard laughter from inside Hog’s Head. She tightened her hug. “I’m scared.”

Ted cupped her face and kissed her forehead with exaggerated smacking sound.

“You know,” Ted said all the while walking to the front door with their arms linked together, “Martha _really_ has three nipples.”

“Ted!” She groaned.

Ted’s laughter filled her ears, overcoming the buzzing sound that had always accompanied her memories.

She was grateful for Ted Tonks.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ted was telling her about his first meeting with Andromeda when Tiberius greeted them. “May I join you?”

“Of course, Mr. Ogden. Take a seat,” Ted answered while waving his hand to call Aberforth.

“What were you talking about?” Tiberius asked her after Aberforth left with his order.

“How Ted met Andy,” she said behind her Butterbeer glass.

“Oh?” Tiberius turned to Ted, urging him to continue.

Ted gave him a very wide toothy grin, clearly happy to share their fateful first meeting. “It was Halloween 1961. You know how Muggles celebrate Halloween. Costumes, knocking on stranger's door, candies, pumpkins and all those scary decorations. But Dromeda’s house had different vibe altogether. It was merry, alright. Gala kind of merry. And I thought, _“imagine the candies!”_ That was when I saw her sitting by the window.”

Hermione smiled fondly as Ted kept rambling. How many times had she heard this story both from Ted and Andromeda. She never believed in fate and soulmate rubbish, but after meeting the couple, she gave them a tiny bit chance. Meeting fatefully at 8 years old was pretty romantic, anyway

She leaned back against the wall, facing the front door. She could see Aberforth’s goat roaming around and remembered their first DA meeting. Ginny had looked at her like she was crazy when the very same goat passed by them.

The door was abruptly pushed open and Hermione cursed the newcomers for disturbing her daydream. She looked at them and her butterbeer was hung midway.

“Harry,” she whispered.

The pub was dim, but she knew that hair anywhere. Black and tousled, every time. Even after her effort to reprimand the stubborn ones, they’d just kept poking out. She put her glass down slowly and squeezed her hand with her other from shaking more than it already was.

A ghost. From her past, from her future. A person in her present.

She stood up, ignoring the men’s worried voice, taking small steps toward him.

“Harry,” she whispered timidly, her voice was so broken, so scared he’d be gone if she said it louder.

She was halfway to him when she realized the woman he came with.

The other woman was tall, with long, dark red hair. Laughing and hitting his arm as he continued talking animatedly. She stopped walking, nailed to the ground, heavy feet ー too heavy to carry her any further. She was as still as a statue, eyes wide as she watched the couple. After a moment, she began to scream, her mind overwhelmed by the moment.

She barely noticed Ted rush to her side, pushing her into Tiberius’ arms. “Get her away from people. I’ll distract them.”

She felt numb, hardly recognizing Tiberius’ arms around her as he carried her to the fireplace and called, “Ogden’s Place.”

The last thing she saw before the green flame engulfed her was Ginny’s confused face.

**.**

* * *

**.**

1742 hours

31 July 1978

Ogden Place

.

“Hermione, love. It’s alright. You’re here. It’s alright.”

Tiberius words didn’t do anything to her at the moment. Her mind was in a disarray, a mess of memories, tangled and jumbled as she tried to make sense of everything. She screwed her eyes shut and screamed her voice hoarse.

The Crossing was painful, but this, this was so much more. She pulled her hair, trying to feel the pain somewhere other than her chest. It was burning and freezing, clenching and freeing, suffocating and deflating, everything and nothing all at once.

She pulled her hair harder, leaving trails of silver as Tiberius carried her to the bathroom and submerged her into the filled bathtub. When he stopped her from pulling her hair, she ran her nails deep into her skin instead. Wailing in pain and yet, it was still wasn’t enough.

 _“I_ _can't live without him, 'Mione_ _.”_

“I’m sorry, Gin. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorryー”

“Hermione!”

“ーI’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorryー”

_"I'm sorry, 'Mione."_

“Hermione!”

Hermione stopped wailing and turned to the voice. “I‘m sorry.”

Tiberius looked at her softly and gently wiped her tears.

“I’m so sorry. I fucked up. I’m sorry,” she stuttered and new wave of tears rolled down her cheeks.

Tiberius’ waiting hands wiped them off.

“I fucked up so much. I should haveー” she bit her tongue before she could say more.

Tiberius kicked his shoes off, getting into the bathtub with her and pulled her to rest her back on his chest. His robes floated around them. “It’s alright, love,” he combed her hair with his finger, “people tend to fuck things up.”

Hermione relaxed into his embrace and let her head fall back on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, squeezing the tears out. Tiberius kissed the tears away.

“I should have done so much more,” she pressed her back deeper into his chest, craving the safety his touch offered, “I could have done something.”

He kissed her cheeks and trailed along her jaw to her neck. “You can now.”

It was alarming how Tiberius seemed to know about her time travel fiasco.

“You can do something now,” he nuzzled her ear as he spoke, “and do so much more.”

Hermione shivered and she could feel his smile on her cheek. She turned her head to him and watched his ocean eyes staring back at her as their nose touched.

“And so much more.” She repeated.

“So much more,” he whispered, closing his eyes as he closed their distance with a kiss to her lips.

She saw his confident shambled when she didn’t kiss him back.

“I’m sorry. I really should notー”

Hermione got up a bit to straddle him. He looked at her with wide eyes, surprised, yet so full with anticipation. She ran her fingertips along his cheek and he leaned toward her touch.

“Hermione,” he begged.

Hermione pushed down her robes, leaving her in wet white shirt hugging her figure. She let his eyes travel down her body, and she could feel his hands firmly planted on her hips. He met her eyes again.

“Hermione,” he begged again.

“Tiberius,” she whispered, grabbing the collar of his robes with her lips on his.

Tiberius vanished her shirt while she attempted to pull his wet robes from him. As she got frustrated, he laughed, kissing down her jaw as he vanished everything else but their underclothes. Hermione twined her arms around his neck, enjoying the feel of his warm skin against hers.

He coiled her curls around his fingers gently and asked, “Better now?”

She nodded slowly. “Yeah,” Hermione told him, smiling at the kiss he pressed to her lips. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” his voice low as he shifted beneath her.

Hermione groaned at the feel of him beneath her and ran her hand on his strong chest for support. She drew her head closer to him, her forehead meeting his. She felt safe with him. She wasn’t sure how to tell him she wanted to stay, but that she didn’t feel up to anything more.

The feel of him pulling her arm from his neck caused her to panic. She didn’t take rejection into count. Her lips quivered from the lack of touch. But he soothed her wordlessly, wrapping his arms around her and tucking her head beneath his chin. As always, he knew exactly what she needed and she couldn’t help but feel indebted to him for it.

“What would I do without you?’ She asked, listening to the sound of his heart.

The sound of his chuckle burrowed into Hermione. She was sure she’d never forget it.

“You always come to my rescue. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this.”

“Everything,” he told her. “You’re saving our world, Hermione. If I can offer you anything,” his hands moved soothingly up and down her back, his magic seeming to seep into her skin, “It’s yours.” He kissed her hair.

At the sleepiness that began to overcome her, she realized he was attempting to soothe her magically. She sighed happily, snuggling closer to him. “Thank you.”

He stood up, a cleansing charm washing over the both of them, followed by a drying charm. “I can take you home.”

“Please don’t.”

Tiberius studied her ー a tad surprised at her request ー and suddenly Hermione realized she was only in her undergarments. She blushed but still didn’t cover her body. She had no qualms about changing in front of her team before, she thought, _so why would I now?_

Seeing her hardening blushing face, Tiberius chortled and without permission, carried her to his bedroom, laying down with her as the evening sun streamed through his window. Hermione remained close to him, watching as the sun set, his fingers combing through her hair in their shared silence.

She considered how much he knew. How much she should tell him. But it wasn’t the right time. She wasn’t sure if it would ever be.

“Are you hungry?” He asked quietly, realizing she was still awake. She shook her head, causing him to ask, “Tea?”

“Mmm, that would be perfect.”

When he called for an elf, Hermione nearly protested. But he spoke to the small creature kindly and she was too tired to really make a cup for herself. Once they were settled in and down with their tea, she smiled softly at Tiberius, admiring him in the darkness.

“Hi,” she said.

He smirked. “Hello.”

“May I stay tonight?”

He tucked a curl behind her ear. “As long as you’d like.”

She blushed, looking down at her hands before leaning in toward him and pressing her lips to his again.

“Are you sure?”

She bit her lip. “If we could just… kiss? For a bit?”

“Like teenagers?” He teased with a grin. “Come, my little silver witch,” he encouraged, opening his arm to her.

Hermione straddled his lap again, leaning in to kiss him as he leaned back against the headboard. She brought his hand up to her breast, smirking at the noise of surprise he made. Before she could comment, he pulled her closer. His hands warm and sure on her body as his mouth dominated hers, leaving her breathless and hungry for more of him.

The reason she was there in the first place all but evaporated in her mind.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, lovelies! x  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> To read Ted and Andromeda's first meeting, read my story, Halloween Treat


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, many thanks to my love, @midnightweeds for betaing and teaching me! love you, Weeds!

.

* * *

 **.** **  
** **vi** **  
** **Silver Girl** **  
** **.**

* * *

 ****.  
2132 hours  
15 August 1978  
Hog’s Head Inn  
Hogsmeade  
.

Remus rolled up his shirtsleeves, his nearing transformation numbing him to the chilly autumn air. But the fact that he was three days away from full moon had spiked his body temperature up. Still, He shivered as he thought of his transformation. He would never get used to it.  
  
“Pretty exciting, don’t you think?” Sirius took the empty seat beside him, patting his back in greeting.  
  
“I guess,” he stirred his drink, watching as the ice whirled around the glass, “We’re really doing this, Pads.”  
  
“We are,” Sirius ordered himself a glass of Firewhiskey.  
  
Both young men sat idly in their own thoughts while waiting for their other friends. They’d all decided to join the Order once they graduated, and the moment Dumbledore contacted them, they’d accepted.

“ _Don’t you think we’re too young to join?”_

There was some merit in what Peter said. He knew Sirius had thought of it, too. But in the end, it all fell to deaf ears. They all had their own reason to fight; including him. His reason was pretty obvious. He was a bloody werewolf. He wasn’t stupid. He knew how prominent that was against the wizard that had packs of werewolves behind him. He wouldn’t lie. The prospect of being forced to join the savage packs scared him. He scratched the scar Greyback had left him subconsciously.  
  
“I got a flat for myself.”  
  
Sirius’ voice pulled him back from his contemplation. He took a sip of his malt before he asked, “Yeah? Where?”  
  
“Somewhere in Muggle London. Planning to check it out tomorrow.”  
  
“For a perfect ancient and noble Pureblood family, you Blacks sure love your Muggle homes and goods.”  
  
“Tell me about it. Late uncle Alphard was cool, though. He was the one who got me into bikes,” he smiled at the passing lady.  
  
Remus hummed and said, “How’s Elvendork? Still trying to fix it yourself?”  
  
Sirius looked at him incredulously, “Of course!”  
  
“Why can’t you just use Magic? Like a proper wizard?”  
  
“It’s more than that, Moony. It’s the sweat that counts. Not the flicks!” James answered for Sirius as he sat beside him.  
  
“What flicks?” Lily interrupted as she hugged Remus. “How are you feeling, Remus?”  
  
“Moony is angry and hungry,” James cooed at Remus then turned to his girlfriend to answer, “The flicks, love—” He took out his wand and waved it by flicking his wrist “—Flick, flick, motherfuー”  
  
Lily swatted the back of his head before he could finish his sentence.  
  
“Where’s Wormtail?” Remus lifted his glass up for refill.  
  
“Said he gotta stop somewhere,” Sirius told him after pecking Lily’s cheek, “You better finish that refill fast, Moony. It’s almost time for our debut!”  
  
Remus smirked behind his glass. He could hear his friends’ heartbeats as his senses heightened; matching his wolf. “Relax, mate. We still have to wait for Wormtail.”  
  
“I’m here!” Peter shouted from the door.  
  
Remus turned to him with a very wide toothy grin and it made Peter laughed.  
  
“You smelled it!” He deduced happily as he walked to their group.  
  
Remus stood up and chortled heartily, accepting the bag from Peter that he knew filled with chocolates impatiently. “You’re an angel.”  
  
Peter waved him off but Remus saw his ears reddening when the boys teased him. He looked at their small group and felt grateful, very much, for these people who’d never abandoned him for his lycanthropy.

* * *

The meeting was short. It was mostly just to introduce the new members, young and freshly graduated from Hogwarts. An excited smile cemented on their faces when Dumbledore called out their names one by one.  
  
“James Potter.”  
  
“Lily Evans.”  
  
“Peter Pettigrew.”  
  
“Remus Lupin.”  
  
“Sirius Black.”  
  
Dumbledore looked at them with his twinkling eyes, something akin to his joy and pride to have his students courageously joined the small resistance group. “That is all for tonight meeting,” he announced. “And for our newest member,” he smiled at them pleasingly, “welcome to the Order of The Phoenix.”  
  
They stood up to leave when Dumbledore called him, “Mr. Lupin, can you please stay for a while? I have something to discuss.”

He turned to everyone and shrugged at their questioning look.  
  
“We’ll be at the bar,” Sirius said before Dumbledore closed the door with a wave of his hand.  
  
It was only the two of them in the room, and not knowing where to sit, he settled to stand across the table, facing the Headmaster.  
  
“Are you doing all right, Mr. lupin? It is three days away from full moon, if I counted correctly,” Dumbledore began.  
  
“I’m good, Professor. Nothing I’ve never face before,” he answered with a small smile, trying his best to mask his anxiety.  
  
The older man studied him for a moment before he nodded, as if he approved whatever it was he assessed. “I have a proposition for you, Mr. Lupin.”  
  
Remus straightened his back, looking at his old Headmaster earnestly. _This is it._  
  
“I want you to keep an eye on this young lady here,” he slid a picture of a young woman across the table.  
  
Remus took it and asked, “Who is she, Professor?”  
  
“Just someone that needs to be looked after. I’ve written down her name and her current address at the back of the photograph.”  
  
His eyes were darting left to right, reading said name and address before he looked at Dumbledore again. “Why?”  
  
“That, Mr. Lupin, is only for me to know.” Dumbledore looked at him back as if he was challenging him to defy his order.  
  
He didn’t like it. He trusted Dumbledore. The man had allowed him to finish Hogwarts despite his lycanthropy. But his counterpart, the wolf, urged him to challenge, to question and defy.  
  
Remus swallowed down the instinct.    
  
“Why me?” He asked instead.  
  
“Because your senses are the sharpest,” his eyes shone with mirth.  
  
It wasn’t funny. He felt used. But to not use his ability during war was stupid. So he kept his anger at bay. _This is Dumbledore_ , he told himself, _he knows what he’s doing._ _  
_  
“Of course. When should I start?” He tucked the photo into his pocket.  
  
“Tomorrow. And I need you to report to me everyday.” He waved towards the door and the clicking sound told them the door was now unlocked.  
  
“I will do my best,” he bowed his head curtly.  
  
“And I will appreciate it very much.”  
  
He was about to step out of the meeting room when Dumbledore once again stopped him.  
  
“Oh, and, Mr. Lupin. Keep in mind that this matter is only between the two of us.”  
  
He caught a wisp of his friends’ laughter.  
  
“A mission, you could say, for the Order.”  
  
His ears perked at the word mission. His very own first mission. For the Order. And Dumbledore trusted him to carry it. Surely his friends would understand why he couldn’t tell them, right? He took pride to be the first one among them who was appointed a mission. Remus couldn’t hide his pleased grin. “Of course, Professor.”  
  
“For the greater good,” Dumbledore muttered before Remus closed the door behind him.

* * *

“What was that all about?” Peter was the first one to question him once he seated beside Lily.  
  
“Nothing important. He was just asking about my living situation, you know, where I transform and all that stuff,” he shrugged.  
  
“That’s very thoughtful of him. Are you sure you’ll be alright changing at your family cottage?” Lily rubbed his back soothingly.  
  
“Yeah. Dad had warded the place pretty good before. It should be okay.”  
  
“And we’ll be there with you!” James ruffled his sandy-blonde hair from across the table. “We’ll be with you till your fur turns grey!”  
  
Remus slapped his hand and told him to fuck off.  
  
“Oh, James! Tell them about the crazy girl! The one that got taken away by the ministry!” Lily said excitedly, looking over at James.  
  
“Oh, yeah! The screamer with massive silvery hair!” James snapped his finger in exclamation.  
  
Remus’ hand instinctively reached to his pocket at James and Lily’s description. An image of a young woman appeared in front of his head. She had silver hair, alright. But he still wasn’t sure of the eyes.  
  
“Did you catch the colour of her eyes?”  
  
Remus hid his shock perfectly, looking at Sirius with raised eyebrows instead. Sirius shrugged his shoulder and repeated his question again. It seemed like everyone had met her one way or another except for him and Peter.  
  
“Brown,” Lily answered confidently.  
  
“Are you sure? Both eyes?” Sirius asked again.  
  
“Yes, I’m very sure, Sirius. She has round eyes and the dark brown contrasted with her pale skin and silver hair strikingly. I remember it vividly. It’s hard to miss.” She paused for a moment. “It was quite disturbing ー her scream. It was painful and sad andー” she shivered at her memory, “ーit wasー”  
  
“Guilt,” James completed her sentence.  
  
“Yes. She kept mouthing _‘I’m sorry_ ’ to me from the fireplace.”  
  
“And you’re sure you don’t know her?” Peter asked.  
  
“I would remember her. Hard to forget.” Lily answered.  
  
Remus listened to the conversation intensely, trying to remember every detail. He was sure that it was Hermione Granger; her silver eye could easily be magicked. He just needed to figure out what had happened and why the ministry was involved.  
  
“She could be a Muggleborn,” Peter mused as he sipped on his Brandy, “You know that group I get pot from? They all have big, messy hair in strange colours. She could be one of them.”  
  
“Did she wear big sunglasses and a bright dress?” Sirius asked playfully, amused by Peter’s idea. “We should visit soon. Just to investigate.”  
  
It didn’t sound likely to Remus. Dumbledore wouldn’t have him watching someone interested in growing Muggle plants.  
  
“She didn’t,” Lily answered then turned to Peter, cutting their childish discussion, “I don’t know, Peter. She didn’t strike me as a hippie.” Her eyes widened once she saw the time. “I have to go now! Petunia asked me to accompany her for her wedding shopping!”  
  
“Bye!” They yelled to each other.  
  
“Staying, Moony?” Sirius asked him once the couple left.  
  
“‘Course.”  
  
“Atta boy!” Peter exclaimed as he topped his glass.  
  
Remus smiled at his friend, but he couldn’t stop the uneasiness that he felt for hiding the mission from his best mates. His pocket suddenly weight a tons.

* * *

.  
2034 hours  
23 August 1978  
Hard Rock Cafe  
Piccadilly, London  
.

  
It has been a week since Remus started spying on Hermione Granger, including his transformation day. Dumbledore had gave him two days off from stalking her. It was morbid but he managed.  
  
He was surprised when he’d went to the address that Dumbledore had provided. It was the Tonks residency. Without wasting any time, he’d apparated to Sirius’ new flat, at the same night, and interrogated him subtly if he knew anyone with silver hair in his family.

.  
_—  
2302 hours  
20 August 1978  
Sirius’ Flat  
.  
Sirius looked at him funnily and howled in laughter at him out loud. “Oh, Remus, my friend. Have you seen my father? He’s as old as Hogwarts and still no sight of grey hair.” He wheezed as he whipped his ebony hair dramatically. “We are called Black for a reason.”  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. “Narcissa’s blonde.”  
  
“Yeah. Andy’s brown, and Bella’s black. Thanks to their Rosier gene.” Sirius paused for a moment. “Well, Narcissa’s blond hair is the closest to silver, if that helps.”  
  
“Nah. The siblings are hot though, you have to admit,” Remus commented offhandedly, recalling their faces from Sirius’ family album.  
  
“Mate, take that back. They’re my cousins!” He looked horrified.  
  
Remus hit his fist sideways on his palm, mimicking the sound of two bodies hitting during sex. “Me and them.”  
  
“Get laid, you fucked up wolf!”  
  
It was Remus’ turn to howl in laughter. It was short-lived though when he noticed the Black heir quieted for a moment before he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Remus gave him a questioning look.  
  
“I already did my own research into my family heritage if there was a silver-haired member, you see,” he said sheepishly.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Sirius covered his face with both his hands and answered, “The nurse, Moony! I’d be crushed if she was one of my cousin!”  
— _

_.  
_ He had forgotten about the nurse, or Sirius’ nurse, as they called her. He had told them about the eventful night in detail once they were settled in Gryffindor Boys Dorm. Detail entailed his praises for the nurse, of her hair, of her knowing, vague answers, and of her eyes. One silver, one brown.

_“I swear on Merlin’s magic, mates. She had the most mesmerising eyes I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”_

  
They had to listen on and on of how perfect his treasured petite nurse was before he had actually started with the story. According to him, she was somehow an acquaintance of Albus Dumbledore. They were calling each other by their first names, kissing knuckles and exchanging fond smiles, and the Headmaster had even went as far as inviting her to stay at Hogwarts longer. Remus knew it now. The offer was just so she could be under his scrutiny directly instead of asking a werewolf as her chaperon. Hidden chaperon.  
  
“Here’s your hamburger, sir.” The waiter’s voice woke him up from his stupor.  
  
He said his thanks and started eating when he heard a woman shriek, followed by a slam on the table. He turned to look with his burger still in his mouth.  
  
“Again? Just that? Just snog?”  
  
The brown-haired lady, seated facing him, was obviously the one who did the shrieking and slamming. He snickered when he saw the lady she was talking to, back facing him, pulling her silvery hair frustratedly. He turned his body back, focusing on his just arrived smoothie but angling his body so he could see them from the corner of his eye.  
  
“I’m not ready to fuck him or to fuck anyone as a matter of fact, thank you very much!”  
  
He almost choked on his big gulp of smoothie.  
  
“You’re missing out, sweetheart,” Andromeda shook her head.  
  
“He understands.”  
  
“Oh, love. You’re so in deep,” Andromeda chuckled, “Will he join us for dinner tonight?”  
  
“I’m not sure. He told me he has three trials today.”  
  
“Ah. The glamorous life of Wizengamot!”  
  
Remus nodded his head as he chewed his burger, noting the information in his head. He smirked as he thought about Sirius finding out the love of his life was dating someone else. A Wizengamot just like his father.  
  
The witches began laughing, their chairs scraping the floor as they got up.  
  
He looked over to see Andromeda helping Hermione into her shirt, noticing her T-shirt as the same one Sirius loved to wear.  
  
“The concert is in two weeks, Andy. I’m all prepared.”  
  
“Can’t believe you agreed to go with him. It’s in America! Traveling that far just to see Fleetwood Mac,” Andromeda huffed. “He’s mad!”  
  
“He’s your husband.”  
  
“I know. Is Tiberius going?”  
  
“No! I told him to just focus on his trials. It’ll be awkward if he was.”  
  
Andromeda laughed and snaked her arm around Hermione’s as they left, “Oh, Hermione. You resemble your namesake so much with those pink cheeks.”  
  
Slurping his last drop of smoothie, Remus put the exact amount of his bill on the table and counted to twenty before he continued tailing her, grinning in excitement as he left the restaurant. After days of following the witch, finally today he had something to tell Dumbledore.

.

* * *

.  
2303 hours  
23 August 1978  
Headmaster Office  
Hogwarts  
.

“Tiberius?” Dumbledore leaned forward in unabashed excitement. “Tiberius Ogden of Wizengamot?”  
  
“They didn’t say his last name, but they did mention his Wizengamot position,” Remus said proudly.  
  
“Interesting,” he leaned back into his seat and stroked his white beard. “Anything else worth a mention, Mr. Lupin?”  
  
Remus eagerly answered, “Yes, Professor. They talked about a visit to America for a concert.”  
  
Dumbledore didn’t seem to like the idea of her being out of the country. For a moment, Remus thought he looked furious,but he was just unsurprisingly good at hiding it.  
  
“Follow her closely, Remus.”  
  
Remus, on the other hand, didn’t bother to hide his surprised face when he was addressed by his first name.  
  
“Yes, professor,” he agreed instantly, getting caught off guard.  
  
“To America. I’ll have the portkey ready at once, along with enough expenses.” Dumbledore summoned a parchment and let his quill did the writing. “Any other news?”  
  
Feeling intimidated, he cleared his throat before he answered, “Nothing else, professor.”  
  
Dumbledore looked at him and Remus let out a relief sigh as he saw the twinkles in his eyes returned.  
  
“Then, my child, do not let your time be taken by an old man,” he chuckled, “I’ll owl you when everything’s ready, Mr. Lupin. Have a good night.”  
  
He nodded and left the Headmaster's office. His mind was in turbulence, curious to know the reason behind Dumbledore’s obsession with Sirius’ nurse. He wasn’t sure whether it was a good decision to blindly agree to his order, he wasn’t sure whether it was right to follow the woman without knowing the reason. Remus shook his head. _This is Dumbledore,_ he reminded himself, _he knows what he’s doing._  
  
He sighed and gazed at the night sky tiredly. He wasn’t even sure whether it was a good night or not.

* * *

.

1758 hours  
30 August 1978  
Tiger Stadium,  Baton Rouge,USA  
.

  
“I’m so glad I picked up the paper!” Sirius yelled excitedly over the loud music and screams.  
  
“I’m so glad you’re fucking rich!” Peter yelled back.  
  
“I’m so fucking tired!” Was Remus’ yell.  
   
Finally managed to leave the mob of people, the trio sat on the grass and took off their shirt. Remus though, ashamed of his scars, had a white plain singlet under his shirt. It was soaking with sweat.  
  
He pushed his sweaty fringe back and cringe when all they had with them at the moment was warm beer. He needed cold drinks. Out of options, he drank it with grimace, ignoring the mess Sirius and Peter made as they did shotguns. His eyes roamed the mob and settled on the person he had been following around the whole day.  
  
Hermione was laughing and jumping with Ted never leaving her side. Watching her every day, he noticed how cautious she was. Even seeing Ted’s close proximate now he could tell he was protecting her, the loud surroundings didn’t do with her state. She flinched and got surprised easily. Her hand constantly hovered over her forearm, where he assumed her wand was.  
  
“Chug chug chug chug!”  
  
Remus turned to his friends and laughed at their antics. It was easy to trick them ー Sirius to be exact ー into this. Sirius was always ready for Muggle adventures.  
  
All he did was lay the paper with the concert’s poster on the table ー in Sirius’ sight ー and hummed Fleetwood Mac’s song and said something like: _“Imagine if we’re at their concert. It’s gonna be crazy rad.”_ _  
_  
And Sirius would have picked the paper up and told them: _“Let’s fucking do it!”_  
  
Of course, the fact that Sirius loved this band as much as Ted helped a lot, too.  
  
“No!”  
  
Peter’s scream snapped him back to reality. Without any noticed, the shotgunned beer can hit Remus on his forehead and its sharp shard left a cut.  
  
“Moony!” Peter and Sirius chorused together.  
  
“Hang on, Moony! I got this,” Sirius took out his wand and Peter quickly grabbed it from his hand. His eyes wide looking at their surrounding.  
  
“Padfoot, relax! We’re in the open!” Peter whispered loudly and grabbed his discarded shirt to wipe Remus’ blood off.  
  
“Shit! Fuck, shit! I’m so sorry, Moony. I wasー I didn’tー”  
  
“Sirius?”  
  
The three marauders looked up to meet Ted’s happy face.  
  
_This is not good._ Remus ignored their greeting exchanges. He didn’t have time for pleasantries. He needed to know the whereabouts of a certain witch.  
  
“And it cut his forehead?” Ted’s voice pulled him back to the group. He squatted down and studied Remus’ bleeding forehead. “This can be fix easily.”  
  
“But we can’t use magic,” Peter said.  
  
Ted looked at him with mischief glinted in his eyes. “It’s not about can or can not. It’s about getting caught or not.” He proceeded with putting his thumb onto the cut.  
  
Remus prayed he could be done with it as soon as possible. He just wanted to leave, wanted to avoid any unplanned meeting.  
  
“Wormtail! Moony!” Sirius shrieked and nudged both men with his elbows.  
  
If he was trying to be subtle, he didn’t do it well. Remus followed his eyes and felt all blood left his face. _Fuck fuck fuck._  
  
“Ted? Where are you?!” Hermione’s voice boomed.  
  
“Here, love!” Ted answered without taking his eyes off Remus.  
  
Hermione turned to their group and grinned when she saw Ted but halted in her step when she saw him, Remus, there. She furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him warily and calculatingly with her hand on her right forearm, ready to seize her wand any time. He swore on his magic he saw her hair crackle red with electricity.  
  
“Hey, Hermione!” Sirius called her.  
  
Remus sent his best insult to Sirius telepathically. This wasn’t how it supposed to be. He should have stayed hidden, at least longer than this.  
  
“You’re a nurse, or were, whichever. Can you please fix him up?” Sirius looked at her bashfully.  
  
Peter nudged Remus from the side, “That’s her? Sirius’ nurse?”  
  
“Sirius’ nurse?” Ted joined them.  
  
“Yeah. He’s been gushing about her since May. Wouldn’t shut his mouth,” Peter snickered when they all caught the faint blush creeping on Sirius’ cheeks.  
  
“Ted? Do you mind if I check the cut?”  
  
_Fucking hell._  
  
Hermione moved his fringe away from the cut and smiled when she looked up at Sirius, “This is just a small cut, Mr. Black.” She put her thumb over the cut lightly, and slowly, Remus felt cold and itchy as his cut mended back together.  
  
“See? No more cut. Good as new,” she accepted Sirius’ offered hand to stand and chuckled when Sirius stuttered his thanks.  
  
“Oh, and by the way, you’ve met Remus. But,” he pulled Peter closer to him, “have you met Peter Pettigrew?”  
  
“Hello, Miss Hermione. I’ve heard so much about you,” Peter greeted her, stretching his hand out for a shake.  
  
Remus watched them closely, noting hoe Hermione just stared blankly at Peter until he fidgeted and finally, after she nodded her head as though she had make up a decision, she accepted his hand with a soft smile.  
  
“Hello, Mr, Pettigrew. I hope they’re all good stories ,” she said, eyeing Sirius suspiciously.  
  
“And this is Ted Tonks, Andromeda’s husband,” Sirius ignored her, but he blushed more under her gaze, as he introduced Ted to him and Peter.  
  
“Remus,” he introduced himself and shook Ted’s hand firmly. “We stayed at one of the nearest hotel here. Why don’t you join us for dinner?”  
  
“I’m afraid we have to decline the offer. ‘Mione here promised to cook us dinner tonight. My beautiful wife is expecting us.” Ted smiled at him apologetically. “But, you’re all invited to join if you want to! I’m sure ‘Dromeda won’t mind.” He turned to Sirius. “Especially if it was her favourite cousin. Our ickle Sirius.”  
  
“Not in front of her,” Sirius murmured.  
  
While they were making fun of Sirius, Remus could tell Hermione wasn’t happy with the idea, but he thought otherwise. He thought it was brilliant. He should have thought of it earlier. It was easier to keep an eye on her as a friend instead of a stalker. Silently, he wished Merlin blessed Sirius’ soul for this opportunity.  
  
“Ted, we have to catch a portkey,” she interrupted them. “Sorry, boys. But we really have to leave now.”  
  
“No worries,” Sirius assured. “See you around?”  
  
She moved closer to Sirius and placed her hand on his arm, “See you around,” she paused, “Sirius.”  
  
Remus shared his amusement with Peter, seeing Sirius’ face blushed in an alarming speed.  
  
“Holy shit!” Peter mouthed to him.  
  
“Fucking whipped!” Remus mouthed back.  
  
“Yeah. Okay. Yeah,” Sirius stammered.  
  
Once they’ve left, the trio sat on the grass, enjoying Fleetwood Mac’s encore with their cooled beers ー thanks to Hermione’s wandless magic.  
  
“You know,” Peter sipped his beer, “she’s actually Remus’ nurse. Not Sirius’.”  
  
Sirius punched his arm.  
  
“She’s fixed Remus twice! But never you,” Peter sang. “She’s good with magic, too. Controlled. And Wandless at that,” he continued.  
  
Sirius and Remus hummed their agreement.  
  
“She’s my nurse,” Sirius claimed.  
_  
_ _She’s suspicious_ , Remus added in his head. He wondered how to convince them to go home tonight so he could continue with his given task. Remus rolled his eyes inwardly when the answer was so simple.  
  
“And she’s cooking the Tonks dinner tonight. Imagine if she’s good at it, too.”  
  
Sirius lightened up. “Let’s take the invitation!” He jumped up excitedly and pulled the other two up. “Come on! Pack your stuff! We’re leaving now!”  
  
“Lover boy,” Peter mumbled, grinning at Sirius. “Remind me to tell this to James.”  
  
Remus laughed. He tried his best to push down his guilt of using Sirius’ infatuation for Hermione to achieve his own mission. _Dumbledore knows_ , he calmed himself, _he knows what he’s doing._

* * *

_  
  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! x


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**.**

**vii**

**It’s About Time**

**.**

* * *

 

—

_2307 hours_

_18 October 1999_

_The Coal Hole, Strand_

_._

_“If it isn’t our favourite Muggle.” Blaise slid into the seat beside her, ordering himself a glass._

_“Zabini,” Hermione greeted him. “I thought you and Malfoy were still rounding up the bad guys?”_

_“We finished that mission two days ago, Granger. Where were you?” Draco sat on the other side, angling his body toward her as he gave her a once over. “You look like shit.”_

_“I may or may not have been drinking my liver out for the last two days,” she answered, crossing her hands on the table. She hid her face, voice muffled as she said, "I thought I'd lost you all."_

_Beside her, Blaise moved, his arm wrapping around her waist, as he pulled her so close she was nearly on his lap._

_“We’re here. Safe in one piece,” he murmured._

_She tucked her head on the junction of his neck and shoulder and let her lips moved against his skin as she spoke. “And I’m glad for that.”_

_She felt their silent conversation, the air shifting as Draco said, "You know Granger, rather than wallowing in depression and self pity," he pushed the skirt of her dress up her thigh, stopping too soon, "you could celebrate this life we all appear to sharing this evening"_

_She lifted her head to look at him and wasn’t surprised to see his close proximity. She could feel his warmth even from the distance, and so she whispered, “What do you suggest?”_

_It was a rhetorical question. She knew. Draco knew. Blaise knew. They all knew._

_She was relieved that they were alive. Death had been following her ever since the war, looming and swallowing her small self, leaving nothing but paranoia and dead bodies._

_So instead of waiting for either young men to answer her, she pulled herself up and kissed Blaise without warning. He didn’t waste a second to process what had just transpired between them, he just took her, gently at first, and then roughly when Hermione moaned in his mouth._

_She leaned back to meet Draco’s dazed gaze.  “Loo.”_

_Draco gave her thigh one last squeeze before he got up and pulled her with him. Blaise was right on their heels after he paid for their drinks._

_Once they found an empty stall, not minding of other occupants, Blaise cleaned it up as Draco was already busy pressing his lips on hers._

_“Are you glad to see us, Granger?” Draco asked, kissing along her jawline and nip her ear, “To see us alive and not lying as some fucking corpse?”_

_She groaned when Draco pressed his hips on hers, pushing her legs wide so he stood between them. “Stop talking,” she managed to say and she pulled his head back to kiss him._

_Draco spun them around, leaning his back against the wall as he held her close._

_She wrapped her legs around his waist, propping herself taller with her hands around his neck. Draco looked up to her in a daze as Blaise fondled his bollocks, getting him harder than he already was._

_“Fuck,” Draco said, pushing her spaghetti straps down, freeing her naked breasts and biting her nipple._

_Hermione groaned, back arching against Blaise as she pushed her breast into Draco's face. The blond continued his ministrations, his hands hot on her hips as he kissed the bite mark and moved to suck the other nipple. She moaned in response, head falling back on Blaise's shoulder._

_She saw stars as her eyes fell closed, Blaise's breath on her skin as she tugged his hair, their mouths finding each other briefly at the odd angle. As their eyes met, she felt his need as though it was her own, desperate and aching in her core._

_"Guys. Please," she begged, aware of nothing in the world but the three of them. "Fuck. Me. Now."_

_"I think she needs it, Draco," Blaise murmured, his hand holding her face in place._

_"I do," she breathed. "Draco, please—"_

_Draco pushed her thong aside, fingers brushing along her slit._

_Hermione whimpered, Blaise kissing her mouth gently._

_"How bad, Hermione?" Draco asked, rubbing his cock against her opening._

_Angrily, she wrapped her arms tighter around Draco's neck, pulling herself closer to him as she said, "Just fuck me, alre— Oh!"_

_Draco growled, pushing himself into her roughly. "Holy shit," he ground out, pumping quickly. "Holy fuck."_

_Blaise supported her as Draco fucked her, his lips on her neck and shoulder as his hands explored her body._

_"More," she breathed, voice breathy and needy, "Blaise, please— more."_

_"I got you," he murmured, one hand leaving her._

_Hermione shivered at the feel of his lubrication charm, his fingers spreading it over her arse before he began to tease her entrance._

_Draco's thrust slowed as Hermione leaned further into him. He kissed her, lips against her mouth as he said, "You look so beautiful, Hermione."_

_She felt Blaise's arm snake around her, holding Draco's hips still as he mumbled something in Italian. Draco must have understood, because his arms cradled Hermione closer, tucking a sweaty curl behind her ear._

_She whimpered as the feel of Blaise's cock pushing at her entrance, the action painfully slow._

_"You feel so fucking good, cara," he told her, kissing the back of her neck as he gently thrusted, giving both her and Draco time to adjust._

_Hermione let out a loud cry_ _,_ _her mind feeling whole and body warm for the first time in too long._

_She's missed them. This — the three of them finding solace in the middle of the bleeding war. She missed their hands roaming each other's body, desperate as they learned their pleasure over and over, memorising the shape, the taste, the smell._

_As though it was their first time, as though it was their last._

_"Fuck," Draco murmured, his cock twitching._

_Blaise and Hermione moaned, his arm loosening around them as he held her thighs open for them instead. Draco continued to hug her to him, his thrusts guiding Blaise's as they found their rhythm._

_Hermione touched them both, hands quick and eager against their skin, desperate to feel their heat. To feel their beating hearts and rushing blood as they began to fuck her more desperately. As though they were running out of time._

_There was never enough time, she_ _realised._

_"Shit," Draco bit her neck, squeezing her tight. "I'm close," he breathed, thrusting faster and harder._

_Blaise hummed in pleasure, their actions erratic and hurried._

_It was only then that Hermione began to hear people pounding at the door, the ringing of desire finally lessening in her ears as she reached closer and closer._

_Still, it didn't matter. All she wanted was them. Alive and real and alive and real and—_

_"Come for us, Cara," Blaise murmured, his arms snaking between her and Draco, rubbing her clit. He continued to kiss her shoulders and neck, tongue tasting her skin hotly as he matched his thrusts to Draco's. "Come for us."_

_She didn’t need to be told twice. The two of them filling her, pounding her vigorously at the same time was too much for her. And when Blaise pinched her clit while whispering their pleas for her to come, to take them with her, to let go, she let out the most satisfying cry, bringing them to their own release._

_Hermione was still sandwiched between them, sweaty and slick, and she could feel their cum dripping out of her. She laughed. Her head falling back onto Blaise's shoulder._  
_  
_ _He kissed her temple tenderly as he and Draco joined her laughter soon after,_ _It_ vibrated off the walls, loud and real and alive.

_Even if it was only for a moment._

—

.

0601 hours

8 September 1978

The Tonks

.

Hermione opened her eyes, her head resting against the edge of her bathtub. The steady sound of droplets from the tap rippling the warm water had lulled her into false comfort, warming her chest and allowing her to remember.

She drew her fingertips along her thigh, slipping her hand between her thighs as she palmed her core, attempting to release some of the pressure.

 _Damn it_ , she thought, unable to find the same release sex had given her.

 _You can if you want._ The voice filled her head, a ghost as much as it was real.

She splashed the warm water on her face, frustratedly, and submerged her whole head to clean her dirty mind.

“Right,” she said as she stood up, “we’ll figure that out later, Hermione. Now, you have things to do.”

.

* * *

 .

1035 hours

8 September 1978

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

.

Hermione looked at the first year students in complete amusement. _They’re the size of my thumb! Was I this small?_

The memory of stepping into Hogwarts for the first time felt like a lifetime ago. Even as Poppy's apprentice, she'd avoided it, unable to deal with the reminder of what she'd lost. Of what they'd lost.

It was the first time she'd entered the school since leaving for the Tonks' home, and the Great Hall held particularly fond and dreaded memories for her. Even now.

It's been four months since she'd entered this time, yet, Hogwarts still triggered the worst in her. Hermione rubbed her eyes with her shaking hand and hid herself behind one of the big column in the corridor. Once her trembling was bearable for her, she straightened up and took a very long breath. She could really use a cigarette now but she had more pressing matters to attend to.

“Did you wait long?” Minerva asked once she stepped out of her Transfiguration class, holding her arm out for Hermione.

“I lived,” she smiled and accepted Minerva’s waiting arm. “Such a gentleman.”

She smiled and put her hand on Hermione’s shaking hand, encouraging her to tighten her hold. “And a gentleman would never let their lady walk alone.”

Hermione chuckled, appreciating the support the older woman offered. As they walked hand in hand, they talked about the mundane stuff ー about Dora, the first year students’ antics, Poppy’s reluctance to accept new apprentices ー until they reached the big gargoyle statues.

“Woolen socks,” Minerva said.

“Still?”

“One can never have enough socks.”

Still holding Minerva’s arm, they climbed their way up to the Headmaster’s office.

“Ah, Minerva! Hermione! Care to join me?” He waved his hand over the various biscuits and tea on his table.

Hermione remembered it was exactly like the first time they’d met. She let her eyes wander the office, watching as all the moving portraits gave her the side glance. It was her fault. She had asked them to leave the first time, and she was going to request now.

“Albus, can we have our own privacy, please?”

“Again, child?!” Headmaster Dippet whined.

Hermione looked at him apologetically as Albus asked them to leave nicely with his convincing “ _please_.” All the portraits obeyed his request with a loud grunt, glaring at Hermione as they left.

“I’ve received your letter, Hermione dear. I assumed it’s time to start?” Albus asked as he welcomed both women to sit across from him.

Hermione studied the old man. She was sure he sent Remus to spy on her. But some part of her heart tried its best to ignore the niggling intuition. She wanted to trust Albus, this man that Harry hero-worshipped for his whole life, this man who guided Harry into defeating Voldemort ー though in his own peculiar way ー this man who led the Order of The Phoenix both in first and second war. She wanted — forced herself — to believe him. Thus, here she was, sitting right across of said man, in the room where he’d once shared his knowledges of Horcruxes with Harry. _Funny,_ she thought, _how it’s all now in my hands to share that same knowledge with him._

“Yes,” _don’t tell him, Hermione,_ “it is time to fight back.”

Minerva leaned closer to her, and as if she sensed her shambling resolution, she put her hand on the small of her back, reassuring her that she was there to give her her full support. Hermione smiled at her gratefully.

“He created Horcruxes, Albus.”

Albus dropped the cup that he was holding. His lips quivered, gaping as he lost his voice, at loss of words.

The room went silent. Only the sound of Albus’ cup mending back by Minerva’s magic filled the room. Minerva tremblingly put her wand back into her robe. “Horcruxes, you say? More than one?

Hermione turned to her. Minerva’s face had lost all its colour with her eyes wide open and her lips pursed into a thin line. Hermione closed her eyes and nodded.

“How many exactly, Hermione?” Albus enquired.

His voice was even, but Hermione knew how shaken he was by the news. Who wouldn’t? Voldemort was already a powerful wizard, and combined with immortality, he was invincible. _Seemingly invincible,_ Hermione corrected.

“Seven in my time. But as we speak, I reckon it’s four.”

“Se ー seven?” Minerva stuttered. “And you _reckon_ he already created four?”

“Yes. Unfortunately, I can’t share more. Not yet. I need to make sure of the location, or I'll be at risk of spreading misinformation.” She noted the twitch of Albus’ eye and comforted herself that it was nothing.

_Don’t trust him._

Hermione swallowed the small voice in her head down.

“You to determine this alone?” He asked.

“Yes,” she answered shortly.

“Very well. But I believe it would be permissible to share the objects he's used, yes?”

Hermione agreed. They at least deserved to know that after all the help and trust they gave her.

_Do you think he really trusts you?_

“A worn out diary, with his name carved on it,” Hermione drew the shape of the diary with her wand and drew the remaining Horcruxes one by one, “Hufflepuff’s cup, Ravenclaw’s diadem, and a ring.”

“A ring?” Dumbledore implored, “belonging to whom?”

Hermione looked at the bright traces of the ring that she drew.

“Yes, Hermione. Hufflepuff’s, Ravenclaw’s. There’s obviously a pattern here. The ring must have been significant, too. Slytherin’s? Gryffindor’s?” Minerva pushed.

“Gaunt’s."

“Gaunt’s? What is so special with Gaunt’s ring?” Minerva huffed.

Seeing Albus’ widened eyes and his tightening grip on his wand, Hermione knew he’d figured it out. She sighed before she answered Minerva, “You do know that they are one of the Pureblood family that is the descendant of Peverell?”

“Yes, I know of them, of course. Also part of Salazar Slytherin’s.”

“Yes. And of course you’ve heard of the Peverell brothers?”

“Tosh! Only a bedtime story, Hermione.”

“It’s not, Minerva. It’s not,” she sighed again and caught Albus’ expectant eyes.

_Don’t tell him. He knows, yes. But he wants the confirmation, Hermione. Don’t give him that._

“Marvolo Gaunt ー Voldemort’s grandfather, was in possession of a signet ring passed on from his Peverell ancestors. That’s why he chose it.” She paused, breathed in deeply and then breathed out before she continued. “It also contains the Resurrection Stone, one of the legendary Deathly Hallows, something Voldemort has no knowledge of.”

Albus leaned back into his seat languidly. Mad at herself for going against her instinct, she shared something of his, too. “The same Deathly Hallows that you’re holding on, Albus.”

“What?” Minerva turned to Albus aghast. “This whole time, you have one with you? What is it? The wand?”

Hermione fought his gaze, “Yes. The wand.”

Defeatedly, Albus put his wand on top of his table. The Death Stick. Hermione beamed proudly seeing the wand for the first time in this year as she remember how Harry didn’t fall for the lure of its power.

_Not Albus, Hermione. He strives for its power. He wants to be the Master. You shouldn’t give him that._

Hermione closed her eyes, “I’ll start right after this meeting. Once I‘m assured of their location, of _our_ safety, I’ll bring the news straight away. We don’t want to waste more time.”

It killed her that Albus had the guts to look as though Christmas had come early. Her stomach churned, she could feel her bile rose.

_What have I done?_

_._

* * *

 .

1126 hours

8 September 1978

Gringotts Wizarding Bank

Diagon Alley

.

Griphook gave her a once over from the high podium. “You do understand we don’t abide to the Ministry of Magic.”

It wasn’t a question. Hermione was instantly reminded of when Tiberius told them how the Centaurs called them Ministry’s dogs. And honestly, Hermione wouldn’t expect anything less from the arrogant goblins. She knew that. She just had too much fun grinding them, — especially Griphook, the traitorous son of a bitch — to stop. “This is an inspection, Griphook.”

He sneered, “No. Ministry. Dogs.”

Hermione grinned at him and she had this sadistic satisfaction as she noticed his whitening knuckle from clenching on his quill too hard. The fact that she aggravated the creature made her squeal in glee — inwardly.

“Hush, you. Don’t be ridiculous. We are one in the Wizarding World. We got a job, we get paid, we serve our world under one constitution —"

“We don’t serve under wizards,” he said through his gritted sharp teeth.

“Oh? But, Griphook,” she leaned forward, cupping her hand around her mouth as if she was whispering Merlin’s secret, “I’m a witch.”  She straightened back, smiling sweetly as he hissed. “Besides, we are colleagues in a sense that we both —"

“We are not the same!” He raised his voice an octave.

Happy that she managed to rile the goblin this much, Hermione finally had enough and waved her hand in his face to _Imperio_ him. “Take me to the Lestrange’s Vault, alone.”

He smiled adoringly at her, “Yes, madame.”

 _See,_ she reminisced, _we could’ve just confounded them from the beginning! No need for bad acting!_

Her screaming on the ride was never an act, though.

“We’re here, madame,” Griphook smiled as he offered his hand to her.

Swallowing her sickness from the ride, she nodded and accepted his hand gratefully. She scanned the dungeon and took comfort in the existence of the same dragon. It had been one hell of an escape. She kept it in her mind as an emergency escape plan, if she somehow failed this.

“Lestrange’s vault,” Griphook announced jovially.

Hermione took a long breath before she stepped in. It never ceased to amaze her how filthy rich the Lestrange was. She lifted her robe up to her waist to avoid any contact with the vault’s content. She had learnt her lesson the hard way. It was dark, but the small light seeped through the opened door reflected beautifully against the glorious golden cup

She cursed herself for not being prepared. She should’ve brought a copy of the Hufflepuff’s cup and exchanged it now, without any hassle. Begrudgingly, she walked out of the vault and asked Griphook to send her back. “Let’s go back, Griphook.”

She was scowling when they got into the lobby, _Obliviating_ him and the other goblins and guards at the front as she walked herself out of Gringotts. “Do your work per usual!” She yelled to them all before she pushed the entrance door in annoyance.

“What the hell, Hermione?” She berated herself, walking briskly away from the crooked building. “You should have known better!” She took a turn to avoid the rush of people. “No, you can’t do magic inside of the vault. The family magic could’ve traced you. Don’t take the risk, you fool.” She stomped in every steps. “Next time, be prepared. Next time, do—" she stopped her whines and steps abruptly when she noticed a suspicious movement behind her. When she turned, — wand out — she cursed the wild rats rummaging the bins. For a moment, Hermione thought she saw a man following her. “Fucking rats!” She shook her head and rested her back against the wall with her eyes shut tight. _100, 99, 97, 96,..._

Hermione took out her cigarette, lit it up and took a long drag as her eyes roamed the alley, trying to make someone or something out of the dark area. She took another drag and nibbled her fag between her teeth.

_"You know Granger, rather than wallowing in depression and self pity, you could celebrate this life we all appear to sharing this evening"_

She bit the filter and vanished the small stick from her mouth. “Fuck it.” She muttered before she _disapparated_ herself from the dirty place.

.

* * *

 

.

1223 hours

8 September 1978

Ogden’s Place

.

It didn’t take longer than a minute before Tiberius opened the door for her.

“Hermione,” he said, smiling at her with his wet hair as he smothered his shirt down.

She didn’t bother to greet him. She pressed herself hard against him, kissing him desperately, as though he was air and water and life itself. In a way, he was — her saving grace. She took off her robe and pushed him further towards his bedroom. Tiberius stopped her midway and leaned back to look at her questioningly, heaving from their short make out session.

“Not that I’m complaining,” he smirked when he saw her rolled her eyes, “but I need you to be sure.” He lifted her up and sat her on the small hallway table. His veiny hand traced her exposed arm up to her neck as he said in a deep voice, “Because, love, once you say yes, I don’t think I can stop fucking you.”

Hermione’s breath hitched when he wrapped his hand around her neck, biting her chin and tilting her head up with his thumb as he dragged his open mouth down to her throat. She pulled his hips closer to her and rolled her hips wantonly, rubbing her centre against his as she answered him, “I’m sure.”

He sucked on her throat hungrily and she shivered at the sensation. Moaning and slapping herself mentally for denying herself this pleasure for far too long. She pulled his shirt off and Tiberius groaned when he was forced to let go of her.

“I have no time for this, love,” he growled, pushing his pyjama pants down and pulling her jeans off. He got down to his knees, running his tongue along her thigh, shouldering her legs as he lapped on her waiting cunt.

It was jolting, so electrifying, and she shuddered from the intense pleasure that was the man’s tongue between her thighs. Her hands flapped awkwardly, looking for something to grab, to hold herself up. She scratched at the wall behind her before knocking everything off the table and gripping the edge deliriously. When that didn't work, she pulled her feet onto the table, holding onto her legs as she opened herself wider for him, grinning when he pulled her closer to the edge, his hands gripping at her hips as he continued to lick and suck at her.

"Tiberius," she whispered, needing to feel him deeper. She touched his hair, subconsciously drying his auburn locks as she ran her fingers through it.

He looked up at her, hunger in his eyes, kissing her thighs before straightening up.

He leaned into her heavily, the wait of his cock causing her to whimper. As she looked up at him, he chuckled, observing the lust blown wide in her eyes.

His fingers brushed up the backs of her thighs, pulling her arms to circle his neck before taking hold of her legs for himself, spreading her wider still.

"About time, huh?" He questioned, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. Sucking at her tongue and nipping at her bottom lips, he let go of her thigh long enough to guide his cock in, rocking back and forth almost instantly.

The table rattled, her head banged against the wall, his thighs hit the table. They didn’t care. They had their eyes locked on each other. Their short breaths mangled together as they moaned and whispered each other’s name.

“Fuck! Please, Tiberius— Tie, faster,” she pleaded.

Tiberius moved her legs to rest on his shoulders and his hands now held each end of the small table, caging her. “All you gotta do is ask, love.”

He fucked her faster and harder and for the first time since she arrived in this time, she let herself completely lose all control and just enjoyed the feel of his cock inside of her wet cunt. “Faster! Oh, you’re gonna make me come so hard! So fucking good— Oh! I’m coming, I’m coming, Tie!”

“Fuck!” Tiberius grunted loudly and pumped even harder, his balls heavy against her with each thrust. He came just after she did, fingers bruising her skin.

She plopped her head back against the wall while Tiberius rested his forehead right beside her. His shaft still hard inside her, sheathed by their cum.

She turned to him and gave a weak smile. “I can’t believe I abstained myself from that.”

Tiberius chuckled, kissing her cheeks before he returned to the same spot again. “Worth the wait.”

Hermione hummed and smiled mischievously. “Round two?”

He gave her a boyish grin and Hermione swore her heart jumped out of her chest, seeing that on his glowing face.

“Round two,” he agreed, still grinning, his eyes never wavering from hers.

She let out a soft moan as he moved his hips slowly, grinding against her.

_“You’re missing out, sweetheart.”_

Hermione giggled over her moans as she recalled what Andromeda had said to her before. She smiled to herself in contentment, for at this moment with Tiberius, she finally felt so alive.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really love to send my fattest, most gigantic love and thanks to @midnightweeds who has help me with this story and especially this chapter!! Fixing my wording here and there is not an easy task! And she does that so beautifully! Love you, Weeds. Thank you so much, my love! 
> 
> And for my soulmate, @cecelia2046, ABOUT TIME!!! HAVE IT, C!! HAVE ALL THE SEX!!! 
> 
> Thank you, you lovely humans!! For your kudos, your comments, your subscriptions! I love each of you and believe me when I say you encourage me the most! TAKE ALL MY LOVE!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr under the same username: sissannis
> 
> Thank you for reading, loves! x


	9. I've Just Seen A Face

**.**

* * *

  **.**

**Viii**

**I’ve Just Seen A Face**

**.**

* * *

  **.**

0743 hours

9 September 1978

Ogden’s Place

.

Hermione stirred on the soft mattress when she heard a small chuckle beside her. She opened her sleepy eyes slowly and met Tiberius’ smile. She groaned. “You’re up early.”

Tiberius kissed her forehead and pulled her closer, hand roaming down her naked body. “So I can fuck you before you leave.”

Hermione snorted, burrowing her hand down under the duvet and smirking when Tiberius moaned from her touch. She nipped his jaw and whispered, “Well, what are you waiting for then?”

He trapped her underneath him, laughing at her teasing. Hermione hummed contentedly as the sound of it, and the weight of him against her. Propping his hands on each side of her head, he leaned down, kissing her tenderly.

“Do you have work today?” He asked, kissing her jaw down to her neck.

“None unless Seal calls,” she answered breathily, her hand still stroking him.

He moaned and straightened his back for a moment, placing her hand with his own as he guided the head of his shaft over her folds, rubbing it up and down. Tiberius grinned when she subconsciously ground her hips against him wantonly, making him wet. He pushed in gently, softly muttering, “You feel so good, baby.”

Hermione couldn’t answer. The moment felt too personal, too intimate, for her to ruin it with unnecessary comment. He was kissing her, whispering sweet nothings between kisses, and his strokes were slow, building her up and making her toes curl as he began to increase the pace.

“Oh, Tie,” she moaned as she pulled him down, coming happily as daylight streamed through the windows.

Tiberius moved to lay beside her, kissing her forehead. “Let’s sleep some more.”

Hermione hugged him, humming her agreement. Her eyes were already shut even before he finished his sentence. A smile of contentment graced her face till she fell asleep in his arms.

.

* * *

.

Their slumber was disturbed by a ministry owl pecking insistently at the window. Tiberius groaned as he got up, unabashedly naked, to retrieve the letter. “Seal needs you,” he said simply as he dove back into Hermione’s hug. “Are you coming back to me later?”

Hermione laughed at his petulant voice. She pecked his nose and answered, “Not today. I have dinner date with my family, and some things to do.” She stretched her body lazily, leaving the bed for his bathroom. She stopped at the door and turned to find Tiberius looking at her. “You know, I could use a hand to clean the unreachable part of my back. There’s dried cum that’s need cleaning.”

He smirked and made his way to her, picking her up and kissing her as he kicked the door behind them for shower.

.

* * *

 .

0909 hours

9 September 1978

Department of Mysteries

Ministry of Magic

.

“You fucked,” Seal’s voice echoed their Time Chamber.

“How— It’s none of your business, Seal!” She fought down her blush.

“You have that ‘just shagged senseless’ hair—not that it wasn't horrendous before, seriously, kid, your hair is a demon dressed in nightmare—but this is too obvious!” He was standing beside her, picking up a curl and twirling it. “It’s Ogden, isn’t it?”

Hermione snorted at his inquiries. She hadn’t expected the Seal of this time to accept her the way her’s had. It was a warm comfort to know he would still treat her as his own kid no matter in which timeline.

“We showered,” she retorted.

He paled at the thought of her and Tiberius showering together, and Hermione couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered, shaking his head. He ruffled her hair before beckoning her to follow him to his table. “You finally getting fucked aside,” he took his seat and passed a thick, leather journal to her, “I need you to tell me what do you think of this journal.”

She tried her best to control her quickening breaths at the sight of Mintumble’s journal. _Does he know?_ “Isn’t it about Mintumble’s time travel fiasco?”

Seal studied her face. “Yeah, it is.”

“And…” she trailed off, wanting to hear his thoughts, though she could barely hear anything over her pounding heart.

“That’s it.” He finished with a shrug.

Hermione plastered a confused face. “Okay? So? Why do you ask?”

He held the journal up, displaying it to her at eye-level. ”What do you know about it?"

She snatched it from his hand, flipping through the pages as though she was puzzled by the amount of magic around it, “I agree.” She levitated the leather-cover journal and dropped it on her table carelessly. “I’ll look into it immediately.”

“Please tell me you didn’t call me in just for this? Keeping me from getting thoroughly fucked?”

“No disturbing talk at work, kid!” Seal covered his ears. When he noticed that Hermione had stopped talking, he jerked his head toward Mintumble’s journal and continued, “Do thorough research on that journal, will ya?”

“Sure. Though I’m not sure I’ll find whatever it is you’re expecting me to find.” She picked up her scrolls, obviously ignoring the journal as though it wasn’t important when in fact, it took all her strength to not put it in her satchel.

“You will.” He crossed his hands behind his back, watching as she packed her things.

“How can you be so sure?” She asked. She didn’t look at him. She could feel his stare, drilling a hole behind her back. Defensive. Suspicious. She could feel it in the air.

“Aren’t you Mintumble number two?”

Hermione startled. She tried to continue acting aloof but the moment was gone. Seal had caught her.

“What are you, Hermes?” His voice was calm, but the underlying threat reverberated in the chamber.

She could feel her palms start to sweat. She had thought of this – she had planned an elaborate explanation for Seal – but she hadn’t planned for it to be this soon. For it to be today. She was not prepared.

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Seal,” she tried, “I didn’t mean any harm.”

She hissed at the sound of him locking the door. She knew he wouldn’t let her out alive if she couldn't explain herself.

Hermione traced three horizontal scar across her right inner forearm. She had crossed three different timelines before this one. And she had failed in all of them.

She would not let herself fail this time.

“Talk, bitch.” Seal waved his wand, binding her tight against the chair. " _Expelliarmus_."

She sat directly in front of him, immobilized and wandless, her knees nearly pressed flush against his.

Hermione’s eyes danced with mirth. _Cute,_ she mused to herself. Taking her wand wouldn’t save him if she wanted to kill him.

“Talk!” He tightened the bindings.

“I’m just a time traveler who wants to change the future,” she said it firmly. It was a simple line yet impactful enough.

“And you expect me to trust you, o’ saint sent from the future?” He jabbed his wand right under her chin. “Explain yourself, Hermes.”

Hermione resisted sighing. It would do no good to anger the man. In her old time, he was the best Unspeakable, old and wisened by his experience. _From experiences like these,_ she reminded herself. But, the wizard in front of her was young and hot-blooded, and she knew from experience he wouldn’t flinch at the thought ot casting Unforgivables. She arranged her words in her head carefully.

“My name is Hermione Granger. I came from the year 2002.” She paused to gauge his reaction. Seeing none, she continued, “In my time, we had a group of four Unspeakables, whose sole purpose was to create magic that could transport beings – human to be specific. And as you can see, it worked.”

“It didn’t prove your allegiance,” he probed.

“I know you, Seal. Saul Croaker, You took me in. You lost your last family member last year, on the last day of August. She was your everything. Your friend, your confidant, your lover, your wife.” She felt the jab loosen. “And you never told anyone about her because she was a muggleborn, and a muggleborn wife of a prestigious Unspeakable like you was not ideal in this time. War. Blood purity. Voldemort.”

“You said I took you in? Who are you?”

“A pretty well-known Light fighter,” she admitted.

“I know myself well, kid. No matter when, no matter which timeline, I know I wouldn’t take someone in simply because they are a Light fighter.” He locked his eyes on hers. “You’re hiding something. There’s more of the story.”

“Seal, no–”

“Either you start talking or I swear my face will be the last thing you'll see before you die.”

The thin rope tightened around her neck, choking her as she took short breath for whatever little oxygen she could grasp. She could take the rope off. Anytime. Easily. Just a flick of her wrist. Just a snap of her fingers. But she knew he needed this. So she forced out words, forced out more truth than she ever shared with Saul from her previous crossing. “My friend died.”

Instantly, the rope left her neck. She took sharp intake of air, inflating her lungs fully once more.

“You killed your friend?” He asked incredulously.

Hermione wanted to nod but the vow that she took wouldn’t let her. She felt her forearm itch, burning, reminding her the vow she had made with the very same man in front of her. She let out an anguish cry.

“And I supposed to trust words of a murderer?” He spat, seeing she didn’t deny his accusation.

“I–” She wheezed, her face twisted in pain as she swallowed the bitter truth down. She felt an invisible force squeezing air out of her. She wished she could lift a hand to silently ask him for a chance to catch a breath, “My friend died. It all started then.”

“When was then?”

“1998. The timeline I originally came from.”

“Originally?”

Her laughter lacked the humour. “Apparently, time isn’t the loop we’ve been taught to believe it is.”

“But Mintumble–”

“Mintumble _thought_ it was. Not until she came back from 1402, believing she came to her original timeline. It was the first time portal that ever existed — created accidentally." She couldn't hide the wonder in her voice, even after all this time.

“But the time turner proved that time is a loop.”

“No.” She shook her head. Curiosity shone brightly in her eyes as she explained the greater magic behind the small tool. “The time turner proved that there are other timelines. The user unknowingly transfers themselves to the same second, but in a different universe.” She watched as Seal’s eyes slowly widened, the truth dawning on him. “Yes. We are merely a string in a cluster of parallel universes.”

“How can you be so sure?” He rose up from his seat, pacing as his hands ran through his hair. “Are you saying you’re not from this universe? Are you saying there’s more than one Saul Croaker?” He stopped and he whispered the same thing as the first two versions of him. “There’s more than one Issabel.”

“Seal, listen to me,” she tried.

“I can save her.”

“No, Seal.” She shook her head. “Seal, old man, listen to me.” This never ended well.

“I can keep her alive. I can have her again,” he continued without realizing Hermione had broken free from his bind.

“For fuck’s sake, Seal! Listen!” She jumped up and hugged him, burying her face into his chest. “You can’t save her. No matter what you do, no matter how, you can’t.”

“You can’t know! We have to try! _I_ have to try! She’s my wife!” He screamed. He tried to push her off him but she hugged him harder.

“I know, Seal! I tried! Merlin knows I tried,” Hermione realized her cheeks were wet. Not from her, but from the man that had his hope crushed over and over again by her. “I tried. But the endgame was always the same.”

“What do you mean?” He choked but to Hermione relish, he stopped pushing her away. “How many time have you jumped?”

“Three.”

“What happened?”

She let go of him, urging him to sit down as she summoned a chair for him. It was her turn to pace.

“When my friend died, I found out then that time isn’t a loop. I was confused. I had time turner before, you see. I knew how it worked — how I _believed_ it worked — But her death changed that. Something impossible happened. So I went to the first place I know would hold the answer.”

“Department of Mysteries,” he added.

“Yes. We were at war. Mudbloods and Half-bloods weren’t safe. It was risky but I needed to know. And that was when I met you. For the first time.” She gave him a fond smile. “You found me lingering in the corridor, looking for the right Time Chamber’s door. You gave me your robe to cover me. I was Undesirable No.2, after all.”

“You were what?!” He looked alarm, his knuckles white from gripping his wand.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “We were against Pureblood supremacist, remember? Me being an Undesirable is the best prove that I’m against those bullshit, Seal.”

Seal grumbled, crossing his arms with his wand still tightly wrapped around his fingers. “Must be fucking important.”

“You can say that,” she nodded, “I was one of the frontliner against Voldemort.”

“How old were you?”

“The age I met you? Nineteen. The age we started fighting Voldemort?” She chuckled as she recalled how ridiculous the story of them fighting troll sounded now after she had told it to Seal more than once. “Eleven years old.”

“Bloody hell.” He shook his head. “So I took you in?”

“Pretty much, yeah. The Lights were scattered around UK. We found old castles, manors, buildings, and we fixed them as safehouses.” She Acciod her wand and Mintumble’s journal. “I was alone when you found me. Battered and traumatized. I couldn’t even explain myself to you. It was all random words, incoherent sentences and lots of spits and snots and tears.” She laughed, flipping through the pages. At the last twelve pages, she waved her wand in a complicated move, fast and sure. It was a muscle memory, her mind not even needing to help the movement. “And when we finally settled down, after bottles of Ogden’s, mind you, we started our own research team, consisting only the two of us.  You faked my registry under the codename Unspeakable Hermes.”

“What was I thinking?” He muttered to himself.

Hermione laughed, passing the now curse-freed journal to him. “Read it.”

It was pages of Mintumble’s journey to 1402 — how she created the time turner that was only meant to transport her few hours back. She explained in great detail how her body took the travel. It was a big feat, and her creation wasn’t meant for that. Hence, her body caught up with her aging process from 1402. Her excursion to the past provoked a great alarming signs that time itself had been disturbed: Tuesday following her reappearance lasted two and a half full days, whereas Thursday shot by in the space of four hours.

Seal scanned the pages in tepid attention, cursing and gasping until he finished the entry. Hermione caught his eyes darting between her and the last of Mintumble’s writing, and wondered why he looked at her apprehensively. She was about to ask him what was wrong, but Seal beat her to it, passing the journal back to her with the last page displayed on the palm of her hand.

“You killed your friend,” he said. His voice was low but his statement was firm without any sign of accusation, just the hard truth.

Hermione recoiled, taking a step back as Seal watched her with a hint of pity. She looked down to the entry and her face scrunched in an agony that only she alone could understand – someone who had been through three different universes. It was Mintumble’s last entry, of her killing her other self.

“That’s how you know time isn’t a loop. You killed your friend. And yet she is still alive.”

Hermione stumbled two steps backward.

“Three jumps, three different timelines, three different Hermes,” Seal muttered with his eyes wide in horror, though Hermione could see a hint of sorrow, “How many times have you killed your friends, kid? How many times have you killed yourself?”

Hermione left the small chamber. She ran, wishing that she could disapparate right there, ignoring the echo of Seal’s yelling her name in the empty, dark corridor. Her hood slipped off, her hair smacking her face painfully as she ran, but she kept going. She could feel her throat constricting; she could feel her heart racing; she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks, mixing with the cold sweat covering her face and body.

She disapparated once she reached the apparition point, determined to do what she should have done the first time she came here.

.

* * *

  _._

_—  
_

_0002 hours_

_29 March 1998_

_Croaker’s Place_

_._

_“What the fuck have you done, kid?!” Seal yelled angrily at her, his hands roaming, looking for the wound that had resulted her bloodied face and hands._

_“I had to,” Hermione muttered under her breath._

_“You’re not hurt,” Seal surmised after his thorough check up. “Then whose blood is this, Hermione?”_

_Hermione tucked her chin deeper into her chest, not wanting to see the disappointment in Seal’s eyes — her only constant in this new timeline._

_“You’ve given up on saving your red haired friend. So whose blood is this, sweetheart?” Seal plead her to answer, the more reason why Hermione couldn’t meet his gaze._

_“Hermione, love, please.”_

_“I had to. You don’t understand. I really had to, Saul! I had to!” Her scream was almost hysterical. She pulled her curls, letting her frustration took over herself. “There can’t be two! There can’t be two!”_

_Seal pulled her into his embrace, hugging her tight as though she would fall without his hold. And Hermione thought she would._

_“You should have asked me,” Seal said, his voice muffled by her hair, splashes of blood coating it. “I could have done it for you.”_

_“There can’t be two,” she sobs, “I had to, Gods, I had to.”_

_—_

.

0956 hours

9 September 1978

Pimlico, London

.

—

.

The warm, bright sun assaulted her eyes, contrasting with the cold, dim chamber. She continued running; she ran, and ran, and ran until she felt her knees buckled, tingly from the frictions as they rubbed with each other.

She hid herself in the small alley, scourgifying herself before charming her jean pocket to fit her work robes. She stepped out of the alley when she was done, eyes falling closed as she took a long, deep breath of the chilly cloudy London morning.

She missed this. The morning hustle, the loud honking, and the many yells of propagandas like _“The end is near!” “God is a woman!” “Men loves men too!”_ She took it all with pride. This was her world, her familiar and untouched Muggle world. Yet she’d chosen her home — every decision she had made and would make had ensured her place — the Wizarding World.

Hermione walked leisurely, a fag between her lips. She smiled occasionally at the people who admired her silver mane,  whose hair had striking colours of their own. For a moment she felt like she belonged. Yet, as her inhales grew shorter and her feet felt heavier, she knew this world would never be hers completely. She reminded herself as she stopped in front of a small clinic, _I’ve made my choice._

As she took her first step into the dental clinic, she berated herself for delaying this. She was supposed to be the Brightest Witch of Her Age and yet, she couldn’t even face the inevitable. She saw her mother, young and dressed in her dentist's frock. _'Intern_ ' was spelled out on her badge, just under a cleanly written ' _Jean_ ,' and Hermione wondered: _Is this really necessary?_

_Yes, Hermione. Two of you would complicate things._

_But what if she’s already pregnant?_

_She can’t be. You do know pregnancy takes nine months, don’t you? And today is still September, you smarty._

_I know, I know. But, what if?_

She tuned in to what her mother asked her, “Have you ever had your teeth clinically plucked before?”

_Then you do what you did before. Kill._

She swallowed inaudibly, shaking her head as her defiance to kill but the other woman took it as her answer.

“Oh! Well, how old are you, miss?”

Until now, she never knew how old exactly she was.With all her dealings with time, she was anywhere from twenty-three to thirty. “Twenty-four,” she finally answered.

“Oh, dear. Have you had your teeth checked?”

“I have. My parents were dentists.”

“I see.” Jean gave her a small, pitying smile. “Seeing your perfect sized and straight teeth, I’m sure your parents would be proud of you.”

Hermione sniggered. She missed her mum’s tactless yet acceptable comments, a talent Hermione failed to master. She seemed to have always made insensitives comments throughout her youth. War and age taught her that some thoughts were better be kept to herself.

“Yeah. I’m sure they would.”

“Now, please lay down, love. this won’t take long,” Jean ordered her as she stood up, putting rubber gloves on.

_Now or never._

Instead of following suit, Hermione walked toward her with her wand out. “ _Immobilus.”_

Jean froze in place, her eyes darted from her wand to her face and Hermione shut her eyes as she saw a glimpse of her older mother in hers. The honest, caramel eyes that she had missed so much. She placed her wand on Jean’s temple, not trusting her shaking hand would hold still without any support.

“ _Obliviate,”_ she whispered and slowly, Jean’s confused eyes turned vacant. “You want an adventure, alone. So you’re going to book the earliest flight tonight to Maryland, United States, find a local dental clinic, and work and live there for two years, at least.”

“Eric,” she whispered. Hermione’s heart broke at the tone of her father's name form her mother's lips.

“You’re going to leave without telling him anything,” her voice cracked from her sobs, “You’re going to forget him, Jean.”

Jean stood quietly, taking everything earnestly.

Hermione lifted her wand after what was like the longest minutes in her life. She watched as her mum slowly gained her consciousness, blinking her eyes as if the action could get rid of the fogs in her mind.

Hermione left without a single backward glance. And if she saw Remus’ long face following her through the crowds, Hermione told herself she didn’t care.

Not anymore.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Life has been hectic this year and I've been struggling to balance between personal and work life! But hopefully after this, I've got my bearing back. And hopefully I could post another chapter this month to make up for the previous two months! (/hopefully/ is the keyword, yall)
> 
> And of course, thank you so so much, @midnightweeds for being the best beta and English teacher! She would point out shit like, "English speaker don't usually say this." Thank you, bbgal! you are the best! 
> 
> Thank you, for all of you lovely beings for staying with me! And all the reviews/comments/favorites/kudos make my heart swell to the size of the sun! you guys are the best!
> 
> x
> 
> – sissannis


End file.
